Voluntad finita
by Dr. D. Lok
Summary: Tras la muerte de Estocio nada ha sido igual, Hiccup llama a los problemas y ellos parecen tener atracción por el joven muchacho, ahora todo el peso de la aldea recae sobre sus hombros, numerosos acontecimientos están por llegar y otros que aun no han abandonado la vida del chico, intentará desenvolverse con ayuda de su dragón un ser que aun guarda varios misterios sin resolverYAOI
1. ARCO I-Cap1: Incomodidad rutinaria

**Capítulo 1: Incomodidad rutinaria**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.**

**Un simple historia que he querido compartir.**

* * *

><p>No había sido un día fácil, a quién quería engañar, esos dos últimos meses no habían sido fáciles, hacía tres meses que se convirtió en jefe de toda una aldea y por si fuera poco llevar el título de maestro de dragones, ahora debía dividir su trabajo en recolectar información de las nuevas especies que su madre había traído, hacer sillas, herrería, preocuparse por el bienestar de la aldea, comida para ambas partes, reparaciones etc, ahora su salud, que hacía unos meses era inestable debido al encerramiento por la muerte de su padre quedó en segundo plano, y es que Hiccup siempre llamaba a los problemas.<p>

Ese día se sentía especialmente cansado, intentó madrugar para sacar a pasear a Toothless pero cuál fue su sorpresa al abrir sus ojos y percatarse de que el sol se alcazaba en medio del cielo.

La mañana no fue del todo productiva pasear por toda la aldea escuchando problemas o locas ocurrencias de los vikingos mientras intentaba sacar algo en claro de cuántos alimentos tenemos, número del ganado etc

Llegó la tarde y fue a la forja, allí todo era diferente, coser, cortar, fabricar, aquello que al joven jefe simplemente le gustaba, le relajaba, varias horas fueron las dedicadas y su tranquilidad era intermitente se preguntaba por su dragón, desaparecido desde el alba.

Cuando llegó a casa, ya entrada la noche, tras dejar medianamente recogido el local, saludó a su madre, que seguía metida en la cocina, seguramente intentando preparar algo decente, para al final terminar en el estómago de alguno de sus dragones, subió las escaleras y por fin en su cuarto se quitó el traje, se palpó el abdomen y noto ciertas marcas de la ropa, un suspiro de fastidio fue lo único que emitió el joven vikingo antes de tumbarse en la cama.

Poco tiempo después en medio de la penumbra descendió el dragón favorito del chico y entró por la ventana, admiró a su jinete, balbuceaba, emitía pequeños quejidos, los huesos del dragón crujieron mientras tomaba forma humana y cerraba la ventana, su humano era muy quisquilloso con posibles ojos que pudieran ver al dragón humanizado.

Se acercó y observó la cara contraída, estaba un poco sudado, dedujo que habría conciliado el sueño hará una media hora, siempre era igual llegaba la noche, dormía y aquel fatídico momento donde perdió a su figura paterna se repetía, siempre despertaría con un grito ahogado para posteriormente volver a dormir y así se repetía periódicamente, un ciclo vicioso que lo desgastó y volvería hacerlo si seguía siendo el vikingo cabezón e infantil que no deja que le ayuden.

Toothless bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Valka, solo ellos dos lo sabían a petición de Hiccup, **`` ¿Qué pasaría si otros se enteran y quisieran capturarte? Ya tenemos suficientes tramperos, ladrones, cazadores…´´** dijo una vez el chico, **`` Toothless, si se lo decimos a la aldea ellos querrán una explicación, no sabría dárselas, al menos espera a que sepa el porqué de esta transformación´´** fue otro argumento, dicha conversación se volvió incómoda a las pocas frases debido a que el dragón no consentía rebajarse al nivel del resto de reptiles alados **``Yo soy ahora un dragón que está por encima de todos los de esta isla, si quieren una explicación diles esto, ellos no están a mi altura´´** Hiccup se fue enfadado, ese chico debía aprender a respetar al nuevo alpha. Pero a pesar de las palabras prepotentes, el orgullo fue herido y guardado, nunca le negaría algo a Hiccup, a pesar de que estuviera en contra de su forma de ser, alzarse sobre todo, ese vikingo era su devoción, si estaba equivocado lo convencía, si quería hacer algo fuera de su alcance se lo prohibía, no quería alejarse o dejar de protegerlo, intentaba de enseñarle a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, si alguien le dijera tírate por un precipicio para salvar a los suyos, él lo haría, y eso era lo preocupante, el constante miedo que sentía por la vida de ese chiquillo.

Estuvo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con la vista perdida, Valka lo observó mientras seguía cocinando hasta que hablo **``Debes terminar con esto´´**, dijo en tono neutro.

Ella lo miró, sabía a lo que se refería, su hijo no podía con todo el peso, no era solo ser jefe, llevar un herrería y hacer sillas, también estaba el peso de la muerte de su padre, la culpa, la preocupación de cómo seguir adelante, Valka instruía a Hiccup junto a Bocón, pero ambos no eran del todo convenientes para la tarea, y el hermano de Estoico la había tomado con el niño, no quería verlo, le despreciaba y si era el indicado para enseñarle nunca lo haría, debido a que antes lo mataría, así que nos vemos al trío fantástico intentando llevar una aldea que aun estaba en reformas. Por si fuera poco Hiccup había tenido que aclarar ciertas cosas en su vida y una de ellas fue Astrid, chica guapa, atractiva, fuerte, tenaz, valiente, admirable, cada vez que Hiccup estaba cerca se sentía como un cero a la izquierda, y ya no se molestaba por ser el vikingo perfecto pero la chica desprendía un aura de fortaleza y vitalidad de la cual carecía nuestro protagonista y muy a su pesar este hecho lo quemaba tras cada visita, por lo que se fueron distanciando quedando como meros conocidos, esta trágica verdad se repitió con sus allegados, impidiendo al chico salir de su trance depresivo. Hasta que ocurrió, el dragón mutó mientras Hiccup deliraba, lo cuidó esa noche como vio a su madre hacerlo, a la mañana siguiente todo fue algo extraño, el dragón con forma humana despertaba mientras veía a una Valka estupefacta en la puerta de la habitación, fueron unos días largos pero el vikingo mejoró y tras muchas preguntas sin respuestas el dragón demostró que dicha transformación podía hacerla a voluntad, por lo que Valka compró telas y le hizo algo decente al nuevo chico.

Si la relación entre jinete y montura era estrecha ahora esa brecha que impedía el contacto como iguales desapareció y con ello nuevas formas de interactuar y acercamiento por parte de ambos, para Hiccup este acontecimiento marcó una mejora en su salud tanto física como mental y para Valka una dosis de tranquilidad mínima, ya que ella era la primera en testificar el cariño que destilaban esos dos tórtolos, y eso le asustaba conmensurablemente.

**``Sabes que yo no puedo ayudar en lo que me insistes´´** Respondió tranquila, no podía ser jefa de la aldea, ella entendía a los dragones, pero no a las personas, los corazones corrompidos y salvajes era incompatibles con ella.

Entonces Valka se asustó, otra vez lo estaba haciendo, se acercó sin que una se diera cuenta y susurró lentamente al oído de la mujer **``Yo no voy a ir en su contra, pero si esto empeora yo mismo lo mataré''**.

Valka se dio la vuelta instantáneamente, pero solo vio humo grisáceo desapareciendo segundos después el rugido el furia nocturna surcaba el cielo, él habría salido a cumplir con sus tareas de alpha y volvería al alba para dejarle hierbas impregnadas con el primer rocío del amanecer, ya que Hiccup sufría dolores y malestares generales y esas hierbas, aconsejadas por Gothi, dieron resultado, aminorando el entumecimiento y relajando los músculos para soportar ese estado todo el día.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>Si habéis llegado hasta aquí gracias. Y espero que os haya gustado, tal vez no ha sido muy ameno, y he comprimido muchas cosas, me gustaría dedicarle algunos capítulos o historias a parte, de dos o tres capítulos a ciertos momentos, la depresión de Hiccup, de la transformación y el impacto que se lleva cuando lo ve por primera vez, sus primeros momentos juntos como humanos, la ansiedad de Valka, varias conversaciones entre Toothles y Hiccup, los encuentros con Astrid…

¡Nos vemos!


	2. ARCO I-Cap2: Aliento ponzoñoso

**Capitulo 2: Alimento ponzoñoso**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Hiccup se levantó con la caricias de su dragón transformado, cada vez que lo veía sentía una punzada en el corazón, remordimiento por no investigar dicho suceso, sabía que su dragón quería gritarlo al mundo y proclamar que Hiccup no se tocaba, antes no era un problema pero desde que el débil, escuálido e inteligente chico había entrado en la madurez su físico encandilaba al sexo opuesto, aun así el celoso, posesivo y sobreprotector alpha dejaba bastante libertas a su pareja.<p>

**`` Patán se está volviendo como su padre ten cuidado, te he traído la infusión, tómatela te veré por la tarde´´** besó la frente del vikingo y se fue por la ventana, seguramente iría a ayudar con el desayuno a ciertos dragones glotones. Hiccup suspiró, Toothless era de pocas palabras y mucho afecto en privado. Tomó la taza humeante y bebió, cada mañana ese gesto le alegraba el día y el líquido que caía en su estómago relaja el cuerpo.

Tras palparse el abdomen se levantó y se vistió, debía ir a herrería, suerte que su dragón estaría ocupado toda la mañana cerca del mar así no vería su desempeño en la fragua.

Ya allí estuvo tomando encargos de sillas, arreglando algunas y empezando con otras todo iba bien, a su ritmo, dedicándose meticulosamente a que todo encajara cuando un grito característico se escuchó en toda la aldea, era Toothless que entraba a la aldea y emitió un rugido ensordecedor tras ver aglutinados a vikingos en la ventana de pedidos, se acercó lentamente con las pupilas contraídas y echando humo por su boca, en primera instancia el cabreo le llevo a querer quemar todo aquello en lo que su jinete hubiera trabajado toda la mañana pero eso solo acarrearía un enfado recíproco, mientras andaba la gente se apartaba, era extraño ver al furia nocturna enardecido y más todavía si era con Hiccup, nunca habían hecho una escenita de esas delante de todos, ya que los espectadores solo entenderían la mitad de la charla.

Hiccup salió de la herrería por atrás, con el delantal puesto y limpiándose las manos, miraba inquisodoramente a Toothless. Un rugido más corto fue la respuesta a esa mirada y a partir de ahí fue cuando la gente estupefacta empezó a cuestionarse la salud mental del jefe.

**Grrrrrr ( Deberías estar contabilizando los víveres, no en la herrería)**

**Hoy estoy mejor, quería trabajar, no debes estar todo el día preocupado.**

**Grurrr (Me preocupo por ti, el calor que hace ahí dentro te hará mal y eso sin contar que te puede dar un mareo y acabar peor de lo que estás)**

**No soy tan débil, y se cuidarme solo, no tienes porque recordarme mi estado, gracias, esta conversación se ha terminado.**

**Gr (Por ahora)**

Hiccup había ido respondiendo al dragón cada vez más agitado, hasta que dio por zanjada, de momento la disputa, se dio media vuelta con intención de volver a entrar pero el dragón no se lo permitiría, corrió y rodeo el pecho del vikingo con su cola y lo tiró a su espalda y salió corriendo, Hiccup no tenía más opción que agarrarse si no quería caerse de bruces.

Toothless incrementó la velocidad para evitar que su acompañante ideara otra forma de escaparse, sus alas estaban recogidas para mantener al jinete recto y un soporte a lo que agarrarse.

Llegaron a un claro donde Hiccup desmontó e instantáneamente el dragón tomo forma casi humana mantenía parte de su piel escamosa en la espalda junto a sus alas y cola, ya por el antebrazo no tenía apenas, al igual que sus piernas.

**¿Qué locura estabas cometiendo?** Preguntó muy molesto

Esta vez Hiccup habló más calmado, sabía de los miedos del dragón y casi le grita a la aldea entera sobre su relación, ahora debería lidiar con esa pequeña falta que cometió, nadie sabía que entendía a los reptiles alados, miró al suelo percatándose de su gran error, no podría enseñar a la gente a entenderlos, paciencia y observación fueron la clave, aquellos cuyos cuerpos no están diseñados para aguantar de sol a sol practicas vikingas como él, buscaban algo en lo que entretenerse y que otro cosa que fabricar armas y observar a sus presas de lejos….

**Lo siento, yo… hoy estaba mejor, sino nunca hubiera ido a la forja.** Al principio arrepentido, después dubitativo y por último casi convencido, Toothless le miró, no podía enfadarse.

**No has dormido bien desde hace mucho, apenas comes todo lo que debes y un día que te levantas mejor decides exponerte, puedes recaer, eres humano, sois débiles, no he visto nunca a ninguna raza más desprotegida que la vuestra.** Con tono sosegado y seguro intentó transmitirle a Hiccup su preocupación, acabó cogiéndole las manos y encerrando el cuerpo del vikingo en sus alas, para terminar juntando sus labios en un tierno beso privado, el dragón demandó, Hiccup le permitió la entrada mientras poco a poco lo recostó en el suelo, las alas del dragón proporcionaban un espacio casi cerrado y por lo tanto privado, esta acción siempre le daba un toque morboso a cualquier acto desde el punto de vista de Hiccup, la cola del dragón no se estuvo quieta y buscaba la mejor manera de posicionarse, al final terminó sirviendo de reposa cabezas para el joven jefe.

Toothless era una bestia bastante insaciable en el ámbito del sexo, cuando quería algo lo tomaba, depender de la otra parte para saciar su libido era como enseñarle a un niño un hacha del mejor material y decirle que nunca estaría a su alcance, menos mal que su pareja lo consentía a pesar de estar exhausto siempre que lo reclamaba le daba el juego necesario, aunque a veces su querido vikingo se quedaba dormido apenas empezaba el acto o nada más terminar la primera ronda, cosa que exasperaba al furia nocturna.

Pero ahora podría gozar en medio del claro de su niño, ese que tantos dolores de cabeza le había acarreado, una mano acariciaba el pelo mientras la otra buscaba puntos erógenos, se los conocía bien, había explorado minuciosamente y si a simple vista tenía los comunes calentando el ambiente ese chico podía llegar a ser un mar de gemidos con suaves roces.

Hiccup se dejaba llevar entrecortadamente, no es que no quisiese que el dragón avanzara en el acto, pero últimamente la aldea no se separaba del jefe y por lo tango la intimidad de la que disponía siempre estaba amenazada, a pesar de haber convencido a Toothless de no contarlo el furia nocturna se limitaba a seguir su instinto y transformarse o semitransformarse, como queriendo gritar al mundo `` ¡Eh que me puedo transformar! ´´, mientras Hiccup intentaba mantenerse cuerdo, el dragón estaba creando un camino entre la oreja, la barbilla y toda la extensión del cuello con su lengua, las manos de Hiccup se cernían a los brazos de su pareja mientras suspiros y gemidos latentes que aullaban por escaparse.

El dragón lo sabía y le encantaba esa masoquista intención de su jinete de retener sus ansias, llegaba a ser hasta cómica, por eso lo provocó, empezó acariciar el vientre bajo, y se deleitó con las sacudidas del cuerdo, dominado por completo, Hiccup se removió quedando se costado, su respiración estaba empezando a ser agitaba y el placer empezaba a inundarlo.

Toothles terminó de voltearlo, quitándole la camiseta junto con el delantal y empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros mientras refregaba su intimidad entre los pantalones del chico, este solo agarró la cola que le servía para aferrarse a algo y no terminar como trapo extendido en el suelo, el dragón continuó con el costado, sabía que a Hiccup le molestaba mucho que jugara sobre su pecho, por eso eran ocasiones contadas en las que le dejaba jugar sin limitación, mientras simulaba penetraciones encima de los pantalones y acentuaba el masaje cerca de las caderas acercó sus labios a la nuca del chico, intercalaba largas corrientes de aire con lametones sensuales, entonces se acercó a su oído, con su voz ronca por la pura excitación susurraba obscenidades entre otras frases.

**`` Debemos aprovechar, en unos meses dudo que puedas tumbarte como ahora´´**

**`` Too... ahm no deberíamosss...´´**

**`` Si alguien se acerca lo sabré ´´**

**`` Aun… ish así. No puedo…. Parar de pensar… enn ´´**

Toothless le cortó gritándole **``Quieres dejar tus problemas de lado ´´**

Todo paró en ese momento, Hiccup abrió los ojos y contrajo el cuerpo por la repentina pausa, y Toothless se irguió quedando sentado sobre sus talones.

**`` Yo intento de calmarte, reconfortarte solo pido que confíes en mí, cuando estés conmigo olvídate, disfruta, ya sea en casa o en el bosque, no te pasará nada´´ **

El tono cabreado se convirtió en uno suplicante al cual Hiccup no estaba muy acostumbrado, tenía preguntas y dudas, tenía miedo de decírselas en voz alta pero siempre que se armaba de valor era en pleno acto cuando la conexión entre ambos era más notoria.

El dragón se dejó caer, hasta quedar a cuatro encima de su jinete rozando sus narices, mirándose mutuamente. **``No permitiré que te pase nada, si hay riesgo en algo que hagas lo suprimiré por completo, te apartaré de aquello que sea perjudicial, si tú me das permiso ´´.**

Las pupilas del chico se contrajeron, Toothless le había repetido hasta la saciedad aquello de respetar decisiones hasta cierto punto, y últimamente decía que una de las decisiones estaba contrariando todo aquello por lo que había luchado, la vida de Hiccup.

**`` No, no te voy a dar ese permiso**´´ Sus palabras calaron en el dragón, sonaron fuerte, serias y muy seguras.

**`` Si veo amenazado todo por lo que lucho, aun sin tu aprobación te salvaré, a costa de tu odio, pero viviré sabiendo que aun puedes respirar´´** Hubo un silencio, que realmente no era del todo cómodo, tampoco del todo incómodo, solo pasivo, ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, el ambiente se había entumecido y enfriado, y la conversación parecía haber concluido con la respuesta del joven.

El de ojos tóxico suspiró, cerró los ojos mientras unían las frentes, **``Vámonos a casa´´**, se levantó tomando la mano de su pareja y dispuestos a comenzar a andar Hiccup calló, Toothless fue rápido para agarrarlo por la cintura y depositarlo en el suelo, y mirarlo a los ojos, estos estaban contraídos y perdidos, se asustó.

**`` ¿Qué te pasa? ´´** Preocupado no describía el estado actual del dragón, el dios de la preocupación, si existía, le hubiera cedido el puesto tras ver el rostro contraído del furia nocturna.

Hiccup, por su parte se agarró a los hombros de Toothless y miró al suelo, empezó a respirar agitadamente, así trascurrieron unos minutos hasta que todo parecía normalizado.

Ya más tranquilo volvió a formular la pregunta **`` ¿Qué te pasa? ´´** Levantó la mirada y la apoyó en el pecho desnudo refregándose aspirando el aroma que tanto le gustaba, **``Solo me dio un calambre en la cadera, nada por lo que preocuparse´´**

**`` ¿Y esa caída? ´´**

**`` Me tomó desprevenido, estaba tranquilo, no suponía que me daría tan fuerte´´ **Mientras hablaba levantó la cabeza, para cuando terminó el dragón enredaba el cabello moreno entre sus ásperas manos y lo estrechaba contra él dándole protección, ``Esto se nos está yendo de las manos´´ pensó con preocupación.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>Muchas gracias a la gente que me ha seguido o mandado mensajes, estoy eternamente agradecida. Espero que os haya gustado.

Ains este Hiccup siempre arruinando los momentos felices entre ambos, pero nuestro chico puede llegar hasta ser gafe en esos tiernos momentos.

**Aclaraciones: **Me gustaría aclarar varias cosas, lo de que Hiccup entiende a los dragones lo he tomado de la novela original, en resumidas cuentas lo que dice es que la gente débil se dedica a observar dragones y esto estaba muy mal visto, de tanto observarlos el pequeño aprendió su lenguaje pudiendo entenderlos, por eso se carcome el alma pensando qué puede pasar, si le pueden pedir explicaciones, o cuestionarlo.

Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar en el comportamiento de Toothless me encanta como en la novela rudo, quisquilloso, muy consentido, egoísta, pretencioso etc, no he tomado esa personalidad al pie de la letra, porque el trabajo que hizo Hiccup en la primera película fue bien merecido. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

¡Nos vemos!


	3. ARCO I-Cap3: Decisiones acaloradas

**Capítulo 3: Decisiones acaloradas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la aldea y todo pasaba con normalidad, la gente fluía con naturalidad, Hiccup había estado rogándole al dragón entrar por la puerta trasera de su casa por posibles preguntas, pero este le había asegurado que hablar con dragones era un problema nimio, ya que él era el maestro de dragones, si no pudiera entenderlos no podría domarlos con tanta naturalidad.<p>

La respuesta de Hiccup fue un poco impertinente ``**Mi madre los amansa y no los entiende´´**, el retintineo de su voz hacía entender que estaba echando por tierra todos sus intentos **``Tu madre tiene maña con los dragones, además no olvides de que fue madre, las mujeres sean de donde sean desarrollan un sexto sentido materno que les hace entender cualquier cosa, tal vez si lo centra en los dragones tiene ese instinto de saber lo que quieren de ella´´** Toothless había escenificado con las manos en todo momento, a Hiccup le resultó cómico y empezó a reír, los intentos por hacer sonreír a su pareja daban resultados.

El dragón se acercó a la herrería y de un zarpazo cerró la ventana y miró a Hiccup retándole **``Atrévete a abrirla de nuevo´´** le había dicho en su característico dragonés.

**`` ¿Qué? ´´** Fue la única respuesta, el chico había encogido sus hombros y las manos en señal de desesperación**, `` Tú ganas, réptil inútil ´´** lo último entre dientes, cruzando sus brazos.

El dragón satisfecho desapareció andando para vigilar que ninguno de su raza hubiera armado algo en el transcurso de su ausencia.

Hiccup entró en casa junto con su madre que se la había encontrado en el mercado, subiendo las escaleras sintió vértigo y colocó contra la pared resbalándose, su madre que entraba por la puerta para depositar la leña la dejó caer y fue corriendo junto a su hijo.

**`` ¿Hicup, Hiccup, cariño qué te pasa? ´´** Valka expectante, esperando alguna reacción pero solo escucha quejidos salir y como su hijo abrazó su estómago mientras su cara expresaba puro dolor.

Valka fue corriendo a la cocina a preparar una infusión para dormirlo, al menos que se le pasara el dolor mientras estaba ausente, cuando dejó el agua calentando volvió junto a su hijo y le ayudó a subir tumbándolo contra la cama, empezó a dar vueltas, su madre veía el rostro pálido y dolor y no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejarlo solo.

**``Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir…´´**

**``Cielo, no duermes nada y apenas comes, tal vez…´´**

Hubo un silencio, uno muy característico, ya que ambos se conocían y sabían que daban algo de vueltas antes de decir la verdad, pero cuando un silencio se presentaba sabían que el otro está a punto de sincerarse, para Hiccup no era el mejor momento y Valka pensaba que si lo decía podía poner por testimonio su estado de salud, que después negaría.

Valka miró a su hijo y le tomó el rostro para que este no evadiera la mirada, siempre lo hacía cuando las dudas le carcomían y quería estudiar a fondo a su hijo. **`` Qué piensas de dejarle el puesto de jefe a tu primo´´ **

La respuesta fue instantánea, las pupilas se contrajeron, y su tez nívea se volvió más pálida si cabía. **`` Solo piénsatelo, tu sitio está más cerca de los dragones, mírate, yo y Bocón intentamos de ayudarte´´.**

**`` Darle el puesto a Patán sería como deshonrar la memoria de mi padre y darle acceso al padre de Patán de que haga lo que quiera, él fue uno de los que se negó energéticamente a que los dragones por muy amistosos que fueran tocaran la isla, papa lo tenía a raya, pero ya…. Yo no puedo´´.**

**`` Hiccup, al menos podrías hablar con alguien un tiempo, hasta que te recuperes de todo lo que has pasado y lo que te espera, Toothless no deja de asustarme diciéndome que te ayude en todo lo que pueda, pero yo no puedo reemplazarte, yo apenas tengo voz entre los hombres´´.**

**`` Mama, los dragones no lo son todo, yo quiero que ambas partes se lleven bien, y si….. si Patán se convierte en jefe, su padre mandaría en la sombra y esa amistad que tanto me ha costado terminaría como la conocemos, la gente que ha aceptado a los dragones quedarían como extraños….No quiero eso para Berk´´.**

**`` Hijo, debes meditar y pensar que es lo que te conviene, Toothless, Bocón y yo te apoyaremos´´.**

**`` Después seguiremos´´.**

**`` Descansa, mi querido niño´´.**

Valka salió de la habitación y vio al furia nocturna apoyado en su forma humana contra la pared.

**`` ¿Qué le ha pasado?´´**

**`` Dolores´´ **Agachó la cabeza y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

**`` Y bien, he escuchado que le has estado diciendo cosas´´.**

**`` Él no quiere rendirse, parece angustiado, ¿te ha contado algo?´´.**

**`` No´´ **Se mordió el labio, tal vez y solo tal vez esa mañana debería haberlo dejado hablar, siempre lo cortaba, pero a quién se le ocurre decir sus preocupaciones en plena faena, o intento de ellas, ya que en eso se quedaban muchas de esas veces en las que Hiccup se le ocurría formular preguntas retóricas.

Valka se fijó en el semblante del dragón humanizado, era demasiado expresivo.

**`` Sabes no creo que debamos apresurarle más, debe pensar, él sabe lo que le puede caer encima, nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarle, no creo que yo pueda hacer más, solo intentar de quitarle piedras de su espalda´´**

**`` No es tan fácil, él…. Tiene miedos además de preocupaciones, no los entiendo, no los entiendo``** susurró. Los miedos humanos eran extraños para un dragón. **`` Mañana iré a la zona de entrenamiento, dicen que hay jóvenes que quieres domar a sus dragones, estaré por si algún dragón se pasa de gracioso´´.**

El furia nocturna se retiró con la bebida humeante al cuarto de Hiccup, una vez dentro se sentó en un banco cerca de la cama.

**`` Cuán fácil sería desaparecer, los dragones nos seguirían, a mí me basta contigo, no quiero que desaparezcas´´ **Una sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Toothless, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, acarició las mejillas de su pareja.

Él ya había experimentado el miedo a la perdida y posteriormente la perdida, su jinete igualmente y ahora se presentaba otra etapa de su vida en la cual ese miedo estaba nuevamente vivo y en constante avidez.

Hiccup abrió los ojos en respuesta a las dulces caricias **`` Toohless….´´** cerró los ojos para sentir la palma contra su cara.

**``Hiccup, qué te parece si les decimos lo de mi transformación al pueblo y…. espera espera, déjame terminar, solo para que pueda hacer tus deberes, en parte´´.**

Hiccup se giró mirando directamente al dragón tenía una sonrisa **``No sé si la gente querrá ser aconsejada por un dragón con aires de grandeza, además ya eres Alpha eso ¿no obstaculiza un poco las cosas? No quiero que te pase nada, yo…´´**

Toothless le iba a cortar de nuevo, había tomado aire y Hiccup lo vio y se calló instantáneamente abrió sus ojos dispuesto a escuchar lo que su dragón quisiese decir pero este dándose cuenta de la absurda manía que estaba tomando se detuvo. **``Continua, por favor´´**

**`` Yo… verás, lo he estado pensando, pero no quiero arrastrarte a que tengas que lidiar con dragones y humanos, los humanos son horribles, todo el día tienen sus problemas, no me dejan contabilizar los víveres adecuadamente y en las asambleas… empezamos bien pero la gente empieza a hacer preguntas incómodas, no sé responderlas… yo no quiero echarte todo eso a ti´´**

**`` Oh, yo domaría a los humanos, los hombres aprenderían a solucionar sus problemas como buenos vikingos que son´´ **Se había ilusionado, había levantado su puño cerrándolo en el acto, sus ojos centelleaban, su fuego interno se había encendido, Hiccup suspiró, él carecía de ese característico espíritu que hacía al líder.

**``No se trata de domar, sino entender´´**

**``Jo jo, de ninguna manera, tú querido mío, empatizas con la gente´´** Se acercó chocando sus narices y propinándole un castro beso **``Pero yo, Alpha, domino a los de mi raza, los humanos no me temerán, pero yo no puedo estar preocupándome por cada una de sus vidas, si tienen problemas que los solucionen si tienen quejas que me lo digan, pero no estoy para cumplir deseos, mi querido Hiccup, tu eres una buena persona, con alma de dragón´´** Le volvió a besar mordiéndole el labio **``Pura e inocente, que intenta ayudar a todo aquel que se le ponga por delante, adecuándose a su forma de pensar, empatizando con su problema´´** Subió a la cama y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del chico **``Y lo único que obtienes por respuesta es que ellos volverán a ti con más problemas, en vez de agradecértelo e intentar hacer su vida sin tu ayuda`` **

Toothless con absoluta lentitud degustaba su cuello suspirando sobre las zonas húmedas creando corrientes eléctricas en el chico** ``Vas a conseguir que dependan de ti hasta para ir a mear, si ya no lo has conseguido´´**

Toothless se apartó y miró los ojos acuosos, le había hecho sentirse mal por ayudar a la gente, y eso convertía al dragón en un ser arrepentido **`` ¿Es eso lo que deseas?´´**

**``No….Nunca quise eso, solo quería ayudar, que todos...´´**

**``Que todos estuvieran bien, aun sin ti, pero ellos ahora no pueden estar sin ti….escúchame, no llores, la carga que llevas es grande, pero puedo quitártela durante un tiempo, hasta que se cansen de no ser ayudados y te quieran de vuelta, mientras podrías visitar a los dragones, los entiendes y tu madre va mucho a ver a cada uno de ellos, muchos preguntan por ti, te extrañan, pero aun así no te incomodan, no quieren molestarte, pero ellos te añoran, dedícales un tiempo mientras yo me encargo de la aldea, te mantendré al tanto, tu decidirás todo lo que haya que decidir y yo haré todo aquello que tú me digas´´**

Los ojos de Hiccup aun mantenían una fina acumulación de agua en sus ojos pero estos estaban sorprendidos, el dragón se acercó y le besó, Hiccup enredó sus brazos para profundizar el beso, mientas el baile de lengua ocurría, el inquieto dragón arrimó una rodilla a la entrepierna del chico y le levantó un poco la camiseta.

Cuando Toothless se dio cuenta que el beso ahogaba los gemidos de su pareja se separó, mientras su pierna apretaba el miembro del chico una mano había estado jugando con el pecho del chico por encima de la ropa, hoy sería uno de esos extraños días, aunque su madre estaba en la sala de abajo una felación rápida daría tiempo para desestresar al vikingo. Y relajarlo lo suficiente para que durmiera las primeras horas decentemente.

Había jugado con uno de sus pezones poniéndolo erecto, la boca del dragón se dirigió a la cadera, donde se le notaba el hueso de la pelvis por ahí había un punto que su Hiccup no podría resistirse a perder la cordura, sus manos masajeabas los pectorales deteniéndose en sus pezones de vez en cuando.

Hiccup a tientas cogió una de las manos de su dragón y se la llevó a su boca, el dragón entendió la indirecta, pero lentamente sustituyendo los dedos por sus labios **``No hoy, muchas emociones ya hemos tenido y tu madre sigue estándo abajo y admitámoslo, no eres silencioso cariño´´**

**``Asaltanubes escuchará y se llevara a mi madre´´**

**``Shhh… No hoy, la ventana sigue abierta´´**

**``EHH.. Too.. Toothless, cómo, ¡CIERRALÁ!´´**

**``Me gusta la luz de la luna, a ti también, así que no hay nada que discutir, no haremos nada… muy indecoroso´´ **Sonrió traviesamente, el furia nocturna podía ser muy caballeroso cuando se lo proponía pero todo el mundo sabía que le gustaba divertirse y gamberrear y muchas veces era llamado sinvergüenza, un travieso que solo obedecía a Hiccup, su Hiccup.

Volvió a besar, bajó los pantalones de chico empezó por masturbar a ritmo lento mientras su boca recorría la clavícula, la espalda de Hiccup se curvó por el deleite, el dragón aprovechó el impulso para bajarle totalmente los pantalones y de paso agarrar las nalgas del chico, levanto una pierna colocándola sobre su hombro y mordió su muslo, como respuesta el cuerpo del contrario pegó un pequeño brinco seguido de una sacudida además de un pequeño grito que calentó al dragón.

``Controlaté, controlaté´´ se susurraba mentalmente Toothless.

Acercó su boca a la punta y la mojó con su saliva, posteriormente retiró un poco del glande y chupó concienzudamente la punta, absorbiendo, Hiccup mordía su labio y expulsaba todo el aire de sus pulmones, quedándose sin aliento ni para producir gemidos ahogados, se estaba ahogando por intentar retenerse, mordió una de sus muñecas con el fin poder obtener algo de aire y no gritar en el proceso, Toothless lo hacía derretirse en un mar de sensaciones placenteras cada vez que lo tocaba.

Por contraparte, el dragón seguía succionando, hasta que Hiccup se corrió, **``Mi querido dragón esta ha sido rápida´´ **Comentaba el furia nocturna limpiándose la barbilla de lo que no había podido tragar.

**``Ya… por favor´´** Susurró ahogadamente el castaño, no negaría que le gustaría terminar, y sabía que su dragón necesitaría intimidad si no pensaba saciarse esa noche después de todo lo que le estaba haciendo.

Toothless rió **``Creo que aguanto otra ronda tuya´´** Eso le molestó al joven vikingo, y mucho, puso un puchero que fue cortado por una expresión de puro placer seguido por un gemido que no pudo callar, su dragón había tragado todo el miembro, se movía a un ritmo rápido, admirando la cara de Hiccup que se contraía, nuevamente el miembro despertó y el joven no sabía encajar el placer sin hacer ruido, su dragón sabía que estaba siendo un tanto masoquista.

Hiccup tapó su cara con ambas manos, sus gemidos no paraban de salir, no eran demasiado sonoros y las manos los obstaculizaban.

Toothless dejó de simular embestidas para incorporarse un poco y admirar su trabajo, satisfecho mandó una corriente fría de sus pulmones al miembro provocando que Hiccup se tensara y su espalda volviera a curvarse cual felino acechando, esta vez no lo tragó solo lo lamió, utilizando el líquido preseminal metió dos dedos dentro de Hiccup **``Ya… si sigues deberás terminar, no quiero parar a medias´´ **Unas risas de victoria se escucharon en toda la habitación, Hiccup estaba a punto de volverse a correr y tapó la punta, impidiéndole disfrutar.

**``Noooo….´´** Un grito dirigido al dragón tintado de odio y posteriores represalias, cada vez que le hacía eso se quedaba sin su Hiccup cerca de una semana y es que al vikingo no le gustaba jugar, solo sentir placer, y eso era muy injusto para alguien tan travieso, además siempre se autoconvencía que valía la pena el castigo con tal de ver la cala roja y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo, para después de correrse ver como el muchacho quedaba regado por la cama, aunque siendo del todo sincero el castigo era algo horrible, el último día era el peor jurándose no volver a repetirlo.

Metió tres de sus dedos, su boca jugaba con el ombligo y su otra mano aseguraba que este no pudiese correrse, la lengua bailaba sobre el abdomen y posteriormente la cadera, tuvo que apretar la punta para que el líquido no saliera.

**``Toothless, no por favor, es suficiente´´** Hiccup rogaba, ahora estaba algo cuerdo por la tensión, pero después se enfadaría.

Hiccup se incorporó y se sentó frente a su pareja, con las piernas abiertas, intentó quitar la mano que aprisionaba su miembro, pero no pudo entonces se acercó más y junto sus penes y empezó a masturbarlos juntos, Toothless le besó fogosamente, un beso candente que encendió a ambos más de lo que estaban, Hiccup se estaba torturando, no podía correrse y aun así se masturbaba el otro le comía el cuello a besos, subió a su oreja, la lamió u jugó con ella, **``Deberás ponerte algo de cuello después de esta noche´´**.

Llegado el momento Toothles estaba a punto de correrse y Hiccup había aguantado demasiado así que en cuando soltó su mano del miembro del chico corrió a besarlo para callarlo y agarrarlo, lo dejó con cuidado en la cama, lo aseó, todo lo que pudo y vio que estaba dormido.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras silbando, una sonrisa de victoria señalaba que había conseguido su cometido, tan ensimismado estaba con su logro que no se percató de que Valka tenía compañía, cuando levantó la cabeza las miradas se cruzaron.

**`` ¿Quién es este chico, Valka?´´ **Dijo señalándolo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>Muchas gracias por leer, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, ya es un logro publicar algo ya que me da vergüenza, y he retenido muchas historias en carpetas, esta me animé porque leí mucha diversidad y me alegro de que la gente se moleste en leerla, seguirla, incluso ponerla en favoritos !

Cada vez hago los capítulos un poco más largo, pero habrá largos y cortos, este pensaba cortarlo apenas con 1000 palabras pero digo, venga vamos a poner hasta el siguiente chance.

**Aclaraciones:** (Debería ponerlas al principio) En la novela Patán es el primo de Hiccup y su padre hermano de Estoico, que cosas, en la novela ambos quieres matar a Estoico y Hiccup por ello de que no habría heredero y su hermano sería el siguiente en la línea de sangre, ese odio latente no lo que plagiado aquí directamente, lo he cambiado por el odio de ``podrías haber salvado a tu padre´´ (Este tema me enfada mucho porque en la película desde mi punto de vista si Astrid no hubiera amenazado a Alvin de ese modo este hubiera seguido con los preparativos y Hiccup podría haber llevado la guerra fuera o preparar artilugios de estos interesantes…) En fin…

Otra aclaración, me paso las descripciones por ahí, pero soy de las que creo que describirlo todo puede crear lagunas, más que si no se describiera, por ejemplo el físico de Toothless humano, no lo he descrito, he leído en muchos sitios Toothless con el pelo largo, a mí sinceramente no me gusta, por eso lo he dejado al libre albedrío de los lectores, como otras cosas menos evidente.

Y vosotros ¿cómo os imagináis a Toothless? ¿Qué os parece la historia? ¿Qué es lo que menos os gusta? La personalidad de Toothless ¿os gusta u os da tirria? Mi política no es de X review por capítulo, pero tengo curiosidad.

Por cierto clinclinclin para meikojoker.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. ARCO I-Cap4: Contraste mañanero

**Capítulo 4: Contraste mañanero**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p>Toothless se puso unos pantalones y bajó las escaleras silbando.<p>

Estaba alegre y feliz, tanto que no se percató de un olor inusual en la casa y entonces todo se detuvo por un instante.

**``Quién es este chico Valka?´´**

Toothless miraba atónito al Bocón, pensaba mentirle, un familiar, hubiera bastado para que cualquier vikingo dejara de cuestionarse su presencia, pero qué pasaría con Hiccup, posteriormente la verdad saldría a la luz y Bocón sería humillado públicamente como el hombre en el cual el joven jefe no terminó de confiar, grande fue la guerra interna del dragón, en la cual ganó la vocecilla de Hiccup, aquella que le susurraba que hiciera lo más alocado.

El dragón bajó, aun con el semblante alegre y se acercó al vikingo, le estrechó la mano y le miró **``Soy Toothless, quién sino, por fin podemos hablar Bocón el rudo, no esperes que vuelva a tratarte tan bien, solo no quiero que hagas preguntas, te contaré aquello que quiero que sepas y a Hiccup no le podrás sacar nada, igualmente a Valka´´** la susodicha miró intrigada al furia nocturna, qué estaría tramando el endiabladamente travieso dragón ahora, qué haría Hiccup cuando supiese lo que había hecho su querida pareja.

Bocón estupefacto no podía procesar la información, a Toothless le pareció gracioso, vikingos, al fin y al cabo unos seres que tenían deficiencia a la hora de encajar situaciones inverosímiles.

**``Pe-pero, pero… eres un dragón´´**

**``Lo soy´´**

**``No lo eres… eres… humano´´**

**``También puedo ser humano´´**

**``Cómo´´**

**``Yo soy el que doy la información, nada de preguntas, primera regla´´**

**``… Hiccup…sab-´´**

**``Hiccup, es otro tema, él sabe, claro que sabe´´** Toothless se mostraba amenazadoramente ante Bocón, no se dejaba menguar a pesar de que el vikingo le sobrepasaba en varios centímetros, miró a Valka y tranquilamente le comentó **``Esto es perfecto para el plan, Hiccup seguro que le alegrará saber que contamos con una nueva adquisición´´** enseñó su dentadura con una sonrisa traviesa, Valka llevó su mano a la cabeza, el chico se estaba adelantando, o eso creía ella, ya que no había presenciado la conversación entre la pareja.

Volvió a mirar a Bocón recuperando la grosería **`` Verás, Hiccup va a tomarse unas vacaciones, nada de correr, ayudar, escuchar, contar, y todo lo que conlleva ser el jefe de una aldea, ni maestro de dragones, solo Hiccup, y para ello hemos decidido decírselo a la aldea´´** Se acercó a Bocón y dando una palmada a su espalda terminó con alegre sarcasmo **``Y eres el primero, enhorabuena, ahora piensa como se los decimos a los demás para que se lo tomen tan bien como tú´´.**

Tras un silencio, el vikingo gritó **``Hiccup es el jefe, no pued-´´**

**``Claro que puedo, soy el ayudante del jefe, él tiene que hacer otras cosas´´**

**``Pero se va a descansar no hacer otras cosas´´**

**``Nimiedades, descansar, ayudar, al fin y al cabo ambas cosas son lo mismo, la ayuda que proporciona Hiccup cae en saco roto, no podrías afirmar con seguridad que los consejos personalizados que da el chico llegan a buen puerto, ¿verdad? ´´ **Toothless fue todo lo sincero y serio que pudo, le dolía ver como su chico de desvivía por seres inferiores, según él, seres que no merecían un trato tan especifico, amoldado a cada una de sus peticiones.

Bocón pudo leer en el semblante del dragón varios sentimientos en contra de la aldea, enfado, molestia, encrispamiento, no le gustaría saber qué pasaría con la aldea si Hiccup no le podía parar los pies a su pequeño diablo y guardaespaldas personal **``La aldea no se lo tomará bien, están acostumbrados a un jefe…´´´**

**``Yo soy un buen jefe, exigente y carismático, no se olvidarán de estos meses en lo que le queda de su humana vida´´ **Bocón temía por su afirmación pero su mente reaccionó preocupándose más por una palabra específicamente.

**``¿¡MESES?!´´ **

**``Oh, lo siento se me olvidó, vacaciones indefinidas´´**

Valka viendo que para Toothless esto era una manera de divertirse a costa de otros mientras sonsacaba a Bocón, decidió levantarse y hablar.

**``Bocón, mi hijo no se encuentra en un estado óptimo para desempañar el papel de jefe, le comente… que le dejara… el puesto a su primo pero rehusó, la última alternativa era que Toothless, su actual pareja tomara el relevo durante un tiempo, hasta estar seguro que Hiccup se encuentra con fuerzas suficientes´´**

De nuevo un silencio cruzó la sala **`` ¿Pa-pa-pareja?´´**

**``Gracias Valka por dar la información completa así las féminas no se acercarán a mi chico´´ **

**``Lo siento´´** Valka se arrepintió, para ella esa unión era una cosa extremadamente extraña, inusual, ya habló con el dragón en privado, y dicha unión era una abominación incluso entre su raza, un humano y dragón no podían estar juntos como ellos dos hacían, pero la dicha había venido en forma de milagro transformando al dragón en humano, tal vez inexplicable para los presentes pero esta historia será contada más adelante.

Tras largas horas Bocón empezó a entrar en razón, estaba saliendo el sol cuando un adormilado Hiccup bajó por la escaleras con los ojos entrecerrados, y sosteniéndose en la pared, no estaba del todo despierto y trastabillar con algún escalón estaba en el menú de cada desayuno.

Toothless inmediatamente volteó la cabeza y se levantó, se acercó y lo besó, un castro beso de buenos días matutino.

**``Hmmmmm Tooth…. ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?´´**

**``Estaba hablando con Bocón´´**

**``Con… ¿Bocón…? Él no sabe lo tuyo…'' **Aun adormilado protestó por la acción del contario.

**``No lo dudes´´**

Toothless acercó a Hiccup al salón, lo sentó encima de sus piernas, el chico apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, Toothless no pudo evitar empezar a repartir caricias por toda la espalda en consecuencia escuchó que la respiración ajena se relajaba y suavizaba dando a entender que el joven jefe estaba dormitando, el dragón siguió con la conversación.

**``Entonces iría a la plaza….´´** miró al vikingo que expectante admiraba al chico recién levantado acurrucado contra el cuerpo del furia nocturna **``Seguirá durmiendo hasta que termine de salir el sol, tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que se ponga cabezón y quiera salir a patrullar´´**

Llegó la mañana, ambos adultos habían dejado la casa, dejando solo a la pareja durmiente, Hiccup fue el primero en despertar y ver a su dragón recostado en la madera, se vistió con ropas simples y se acercó.

**``Toothless, cariño… ¡Hey, campeón!, ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?''**

**``Grrr´´ (Ahora noooo….).**

A Hiccup le extrañó que aun con el sol fuera, su dragón no estuviera pidiendo sus paseos, es verdad que tenía la cola autómata y gracias a su semitransformación podía colocársela él mismo, o algunas veces le pedía a Valka que la colocara por él, de una manera u otra lo despertaría, se rascó la barbilla antes de bajar animadamente a la cocina y empezar a preparar algo de comida, en menos de media hora tenía a un dragón saltando de viga en viga pidiendo por comida, parecía un infante antes de recibir un juguete nuevo en vez de un alpha con responsabilidades, pero esos pequeños gestos ya sean infantiles o alocados son los que se permitían y mostraban en privado, solo entre ellos.

Toothless comió en su forma original, y en cuanto terminó salió rápidamente a la zona de entrenamiento.

**``Grarrrrr´´ (Hoy unos críos querían domar dragones, voy a supervisar).**

El joven se dio la vuelta dispuesto a recoger los platos y salir a verificar que el ganado estaba produciendo las materias primas que necesitaban, pero su idea fue chafada con un energético dragón que volvió a entrar gritándole.

**``Grooooar´´ (Dentro de dos horas en la herrería, ¡no entres!)**

Antes de responderle había desaparecido **``De acuerdo….´´** Atónito, por la orden, primero le prohibía y después quedaban allí….su dragón sin lugar a dudas estaba tramando algo.

Hiccup salió de la casa y fue a la zona de campo, allí habló con varios vikingos, todo estaba perfectamente, excepto por la nimia preocupación de dónde estaban Bocón y su madre.

Toothless le estaba esperando en la herrería, entraron y el dragón se refregó con él.

**``Toothless eres bastante grande, transfórmate, todo está cerrado´´**

**``….Grrrrr-r´´ (…No, tengo que irme pronto, necesito que tiñas cuero, lo necesito de color negro y cuando lo tengas me lo des, mucho, adiós).**

**`` ¿Adiós? Toothless, espera´´** Estaba un poco decepcionado, no había conseguido sonsacarle aquello a su dragón y tanto secretismo lo mataría de angustia, era curioso por naturaleza.

Hiccup empezó con la ardua tarea, preparar el color, tintes, temperatura, los trozos de cuero etc.

Esa noche llegó a casa bastante cansado, se había esforzado más, debido a que el encargo era para su pareja.

Subió a la habitación, se sorprendió al verlo tumbado en la cama del chico leyendo, sus alas estaban visibles, era extraño que dentro de la casa tuviera a la vista sus alas.

**``¿Toothless?´´** El nombrado levantó la cabeza sonriendo de forma cómplice, **``Ven, mira´´**, Hiccup se adelantó y se percató de que estaba con el manual de dragones, se tumbó al lado y vio lo que estaba escribiendo **``¡Una nueva especie!´´** el dragón había predicho bien la alegría que le provocaría conocer la noticia.

**``Estaba herido en el agua, lo he traído pero es bastante arisco y salvaje, así que espera unos días que se cure y podrás ir a verlo a las cuevas, te llevaré, ¿te encargarás de escribir las especificaciones en el libro?´´**

**``Y… ¿cuándo será eso? ¿Es grave la herida? ¿Puedo ayudar? Tamaño, col-´´**

Su pareja había callado las preguntas con un beso candente con lengua **``Voy a sentirme celoso si le das más atención a un recién llegado que a mí´´ **

**``Oh… Tooth… no deberías´´** Las frases se intercalaban con besos que hacían morir la curiosidad de Hiccup poco a poco.

**``Mi querido dragón, hoy has estado muy activo, ¿te has levantado con mejor salud que otros días? supongo´´** comentaba mientras le acariciaba la cara.

**``Mmmm, sí, además me has dejado entrar en mi herrería´´** Se pegó al pecho del furia nocturno cerrando los ojos en el acto, mientras el contrario los envolvía con sus alas y su brazo pegándolo más **``¿Por qué las alas? ´´**

**``Hoy…. He estado volando mucho y tenía que desplegarlas, vosotros estiráis vuestras extremidades tras levantaros o hacer sobreesfuerzo y hoy he volado más de lo que me permite mi resistencia, las guardaré dentro de poco´´ **

**``Me gusta la oscuridad que aportan y se está muy cómodo entre ellas, no hace frio´´** La voz de Hiccup era sosegada, ambos hablaban en susurros.

Toothless acarició el vientre de Hiccup y lo apretó un poco, el chico se contrajo, abrió los ojos y le miró** `` ¿Qué haces?´´** preguntó molesto.

**``Dentro de poco cumplirás tres meses, según los humanos tu salud mejorará y ya no tendremos los problemas…. De estos meses´´**

**``Tampoco ha sido tan malo….´´** susurró.

**``Hemos estado muy preocupados, se ha mezclado todo y no era el mejor momento´´**

**``Tampoco sabíamos que podía pasar…..´´**

**``No sabía ni que podía tomar forma humana, aun está esa incógnita, pero pronto cuando lo digamos sabremos si otros pueden´´**

**``Tooth… ¿qué estás maquinando?´´**

Toothless se mordió el labio, discernía entre contárselo o darle una divertida sorpresa **``Verás haremos una fiesta, los dragones harán un espectáculo en el aire, y en vez de aparecer yo como alpha pues apareceré en forma humana, después habrá comida para callar las malas lenguas, sencillo y….´´**

**``Es sencillo, pero muy extravagante, no podemos reunirlos en el gran salón y decirle, pero no, siempre con tus demostraciones de superioridad´´**

**``Pero Hiccup, soy el alpha´´** Comentó con orgullo infundido.

**``Lo eres, eres valiente, elegante, inteligente, pero también orgulloso, prepotente, extravagante, por no contar lo celoso y posesivo que eres…. No creo que hacer una fiesta donde tú seas el centro de atención durante todo un día solucione ese exceso de egocentría que tienes´´ **

**``Creo que esa egocentría es merecida´´** Su tono fue serio.

**``Me gustaría algo más simple´´**

**``Así diremos que me dejas tus tareas durante un tiempo´´**

**``Alto, no. Primero que procesen la noticia y después lo otro, poco a poco´´**

**``Si vamos poco a poco, serás un vaca cuando queramos decirle que yo relevo tu cargo durante un tiempo, todo está conectado y cuanto más lo retrases, menos tiempo te queda, no quiero presionarte pero me lo agradecerás, no haría nada que no fuera bueno para ti, nunca´´**

Hubo un silencio que Hiccup miró hacia otro lado, puso la mano encima de la de Toothless, este entendió que su chico siempre tendría el problema de adaptación, desconocía lo que otros diría y estaba cegado _por el qué dirán_, tanto que ponía sus expectativas dirigidas por los intereses de otro, el furia nocturna besó la nuca y posteriormente la mordió levemente **``¿Cuándo será?´´**

**``Cuando tenga la ropa, el cuero es para una ropa, tengo que estar presentable como alpha y nuevo jefe a tiempo partido, no te decepcionaré, Valka ha hecho un diseño ergonómico, me permite la semitransformación, tiene huecos en la espalda tapado por un fina tela, que se doblará si desplego las alas, los pantalones son sueltos para permitirme total movilidad, es asombroso, pensaba sorprenderte pero bueno, la próxima me la haces tú, a tu gusto con total libertad, pero cuenta que no estoy acostumbrado a verme rosa, así que tape y sea negro´´**

**``Mmmmm… de acuerdo… sigue acariciando me quita las nauseas´´ **

**``Claro, cariño´´** Toothless no se consideraba una persona cariñosa ni afectiva, era el tipo despreocupado y receloso, pero con Hiccup aprendió a ver por lo demás, nunca llegaría al grado de su pareja, no porque no pudiera sino porque no quería, era su política, se negaba a ayudar hasta tal punto a alguien, pensaba que dicho ser se volvería inservible y dependiente, como un niño de una madre.

Repetía las caricias que consistían en trazar círculos sobre su abdomen, sintió como la espalda del chico que estaba pegada a su pecho se relajaba.

Toothless no replegó las alas esa noche, el día llegó, pero para este par de tórtolos el sol nunca les alcanzó, y fue un alma inocente la encargada de romper el letargo de la pareja.

Valka entró en la habitación con cuidado y despertó al furia nocturna que entre gemidos ahogados y crujir de los huesos se levantó, moviendo a Hiccup.

**``Casi no llegáis a ver la luz del sol, ¿habéis dormido mal?, los dragones han venido a buscarte Toothless y han venido preguntando también por ti cielo, unos vikingos´´** Valka miró preocupada a su niño.

**``Ayer estuvimos hablando hasta muy entrada la noche, y las alas no ayudan a que la luz del sol te moleste lo suficiente´´ **El dragón se acercó a la ventana** ``Esta tarde vendrá una tormenta, hay que prepararse´´ **El furia nocturna se transformó y salió volando por la ventana tras colocarse la cola auxiliar.

En la cama, aun dormido, el jefe se esperezaba.

Valka se había ido de la habitación, Hiccup se vistió y fue directo a la herrería a terminar de teñir el cuero restante, en varios días estaría terminado.

Así transcurrieron los días, entre herrería y noches con su querido dragón, ambos pasaban la mayor parte del día separados por sus obligaciones y era por la noche cuando ponían en común sus vivencias del día a día.

Valka había cosido un traje a gusto del dragón, se rió cuando lo vio vestido **``¿Qué? No me veo mal´´ **

**``Hiccup lo hubiera hecho mejor sin duda, pero te ves bien´´** afirmó **``Aunque esta ropa te hace ver como alguien inalcanzable, temo que a Hiccup no le guste la imagen que puedas llegar a dar´´** se cuestionó la mujer.

**``No le gusta el plan, se lo conté, dijo que esa fiesta me inflaría el ego, tenía razón, pero quiero demostrarle que se equivoca´´** argumentó el acusado.

Valka se acercó al ensimismado dragón **``Sabes que es una batalla perdida´´**

**``Lo sé, pero si me mantengo serio será suficiente para que me alague y haya ganado, bueno voy a verle´´** el animado dragón se quitó la ropa y se transformó a punto de salir cuando Valka lo detuvo.

**``Hiccup cómo está, me ha dicho que estáis hablando todas las noches´´** Sonó más preocupado de lo que le hubiera gustado a la mujer.

Toothless sonrió cariñosamente **``Está bien, mejor que estas últimas semanas, lo de teñir el cuero lo ha mantenido ocupado, lo que temo es lo que hará a partir de ahora ya que no lo estará´´**

El dragón fue a las cuevas de la montaña, estaban bajo Berk, cerca de un precipicio estaba su entrada, supuestamente salida de emergencias pero que los seres alados utilizaban para entrar y salir mientras mantenían la entrada por tierra cerrada, así solo alguien montado en un dragón podría acceder a dicho lugar.

Los dragones a pesar de a ver empezado a convivir con humanos y viceversa no llegaban a acostumbrarse a servirles del todo, aun persistía ese sentimiento de superioridad innata, que residía en la inteligencia normalmente bien merecida y orgullo, prepotencia infundada.

Toothless entró y vio a su jinete en medio de aquel lugar rodeado por dragones de diferentes tipos, entre ellos Asaltanubes, su chico estaba de espalda a la puerta, entró sigilosamente adentrándose en la primera cueva, allí se transformó y posteriormente vistió, una vez listo salió, los otros dragones ensimismados, observaron como el furia nocturna salía con forma humana de la cueva, aquel olor era inconfundiblemente de su alpha, ahora humano.

A este no le importó las miradas, se acercó por la espalda, le abrazó y hundió su cara en el cuello aspirando su olor.

`` ¡Toothless!´´ Se había sorprendido, se giró y admiró la ropa que ahora portaba su pareja, tenía efectivamente unos pantalones anchos hasta la rodilla donde empezaban unas botas también de cuero negro las cuales parecían vendas, Hiccup dudó ``Los zapatos son molestos, solo quería algo provisional, sabes que no me gusta llevar calzado´´ su dragón pareciera haber leído su mente y le respondió, el chico siguió mirando no tenía camiseta o algo similar, sino que era una especie de chaqueta larga que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, de manga larga, cerrada en el estómago y abierta en pico, dejando ver a medias tintas los pectorales, Hiccup hizo una mueca, dobló la cabeza no muy convencido de la vestimenta que presentaba su dra´gon para el acto de presentación o comunicación.

**``Aun no has visto lo mejor, mira´´** Se dio la vuelta y extendió la chaqueta, esta estaba cosida en dos partes **``Me permite sacar la cola y que no se me quede un bulto horrible y lo que te comenté de las alas´´** efectivamente había dos huecos del tamaño de dos manos de Hiccup tanto en ancho como en largo, y una fina capa de tela negruzca **``Parece pequeño ¿seguro que podrás extender tus alas?´´ **preguntó con curiosidad.

**``No estoy seguro, pero solo uso en caso de emergencias´´** se rió, volvió a abrazar a su chico sentándoselo encima y empezaron a repartirse cariños mutuamente, los otros dragones se acercaron descansado cerca de ellos, pronto un pesadilla monstruosa le sirvió a Toothless para reposar su espalda.

Hiccup había dormido bastante esos últimos días por lo que nunca cayó en el sueño profundo, dormitaba de vez en cuando gracias a las caricias sobre su cabello.

``Toothless….´´

``Mmmmm?...´´

**``Aun tenemos que pensar en la otra parte de la noticia….´´** Levantó la cabeza mirando fijamente a los ojos del contrario, con preocupación y angustia.

**``No creo que debamos preocuparnos ahora mismo´´** Intentó tranquilizarlo, no quería decirle que ya había hablado con Valka sobre comentárselo a la aldea sin que él lo supiera para que no estuviera pensando en el tema, la primera parte sería decirles sobre su relación, después vendría el verdadero problema, donde residía el miedo de ambos.

Hizo que Hiccup volvió a relajarse sobre el regazo de su dragón, dicha tranquilidad no duró mucho ya que los jinetes de mema llegaron a lomos de sus dragones, entrando por la puerta de la cueva.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>De nuevo muchas gracias a los mensajes, review, y los que añadís esta historia a favorito y la seguís.

Este capítulo he tardado más por varios motivos, estaba organizando la historia, quiero que pasen muchas cosas, pero nuestra pareja favorita solo puede estar en un lugar a la vez, siento que voy lenta en cuanto a sucesos, pero no me arrepiento del ritmo actual, después será más animado.

¿Qué os parece? ¿Mucha cursilería?

Por cierto me da mucha pena no poder responder a ciertos mensajes, Fragance: muchísimas gracias, ha sido el empujón que necesitaba.

Por cierto, voy a cambiar el resumen, que con eso de no querer spoilear no he escrito mucho en el resumen, en realidad era una mierdaresumen, aburriresumen…. Así que voy a escribir uno nuevo, con cosillas que están por venir, a ver si me queda mejor.

¡Nos vemos!


	5. ARCO I-Cap5: Sentimientos reencontrados

**ARCO I: La fiesta del fuego azul / Capítulo 5: Sentimientos reencontrados**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

**Advertencias: **temática yaoi.

**Universo: **La base es de las películas, es como una continuación tras el final de la segunda, pero tiene características entrelazadas de los libros y serie (primera y segunda temporada).

_**Intro: **__Bocón y los jinetes de mema se han enterado de la particularidad de Toothless, intentando asimilar dicha información. Valka sigue preocupada de su niño y este solo intenta de ser un buen líder. ¿Qué pasará con los jinetes? ¿Cómo será al final la fiesta donde todos se enterarán de la noticia?_

* * *

><p>No era un misterio que la tranquilidad de Hiccup no era respetada por el destino, gracias a su suerte ahora se encontraban todos sentados en círculo, en la cueva de los dragones mirando al alpha con forma humana y a su querido jinete, que ahora eran algo más.<p>

**``Y bien, ¿qué es esto? Porque ningún invento puede conseguir que transformes a un furia nocturna en humano, a no ser que seas un brujo´´** Astrid estaba cabreada, su tono recriminatorio ponía en tela de juicio incluso el tiempo que pasaron como pareja.

**``No…. Lo sabemos… pasó, Astrid créeme no sabemos absolutamente nada sobre su transformación, solo que puede ser a voluntad´´ **

**`` Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III, no es que no te crea, no dudo de ello ya que lo veo, pero entiende que un dragón tomando forma humana no es algo común´´** intentó de excusarse la rubia.

**``Hay que admitir que un furia nocturna no es un dragón común´´** protestó con algo de ironía el jefe.

Apareció un incómodo silencio, en el cual nadie sabía qué hacer, Brusca miraba al suelo pensando en algo inteligente, mientras su gemelo no apartaba la mirada del ahora renombrado Toothless, Patán discernía entre darle la razón a Astrid aun a sabiendas de que no sabía realmente de qué iba el enfado de la rubia o mantenerse neutral, Patapez era el más maltratado en dicha conversación, aun conociendo el valor que poseía la información referente a dragones, Hiccup había optado por enmudecer y no contar absolutamente nada.

**`` ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva tu dragón pudiéndose transformar?´´** Patapez no pudo callar su curiosidad, aunque no era solamente mera información, quería saber hasta qué punto había llegado el jefe.

**``Varios meses, no más de 3´´** Se rascó la nuca queriéndole quitar importancia al asunto, pero Patapez no estaba por la labor de renegar **``Entonces has sido cuidadoso, el único motivo por el cual estéis aquí en las cuevas, visibles a todo posible vikingo que pueda entrar es que has tomado la decisión de decirlo… ¿no?´´ **Lento en agilidad sin embargo su mente era aguda a la hora de interceptar premisas tras las palabras, Hiccup sabía que Patapez se sentiría afligido por los descubrimientos que acaba de hacer, y no había remedio para tal deslealtad por parte del chico.

Hiccup asintió **``No puedo mantener esto en secreto y en estos meses no he avanzado nada respecto al por qué de la humanización de Toothless así que quiero comentarlo en parte por si alguien supiera algo, que nos lo hiciera saber´´**

**``Si algún dragón de la aldea pudiese tomar forma humana creo que tú, maestro de dragones, serías el primero en saberlo´´** El rubio vikingo pocas veces se mostraba cascarrabias e inusualmente serio, pero estas era una de esas extrañas ocasiones.

La conversación no avanzó mucho, siempre daban vueltas en círculos por lo que Toothless argumentó que debía volver, se quitó la ropa a sabiendas de que los vikingos estaban ahí, para el dragón estar desnudo era lo normal, tanto Valka como Hiccup estaban acostumbrados, tal vez la mujer ya no lo veía tanto gracias a la ropa que le había confeccionado, pero siempre que podía se tomaba la libertad de pasearse de forma humana cerca de Hiccup.

Escuchó un grito incriminatorio **``¡THOOTHLESS!´´** Volteó mirando a su pareja,** ``Aquí no, vete a la cueva, hay gente´´** Esto era nuevo para el dragón, podía sentir una mezcla de celos y enfado, ya le había advertido que no debía estar desnudo, como dragón era algo normal, pero como humano era inusual, a pesar de tomar forma humana el furia nocturna seguía poseyendo piel dura, junto a su fuerza, sin embargo Hiccup le había hecho ver que ningún vikingo se paseaba por la tribu sin ropa, ya que se debía al frio, por eso mismo el dragón no lo entendía, él no necesitaba una capa extra para proporcionarle calor, su interior siempre estaba tibio, el joven vikingo jugó en aquel momento su última carta, si las chicas de la aldea te ven seguro que se tirarían encima de ti, Toothless no pudo callar la sonrisa de prepotencia en aquel momento, por lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza, después de un discurso de su querido guerrero, desesperó y optó por acceder a vestirse…

Y ahora se encontraba con prisas, no por hacer algo, ya que no tenía tareas, sino porque sentía que no llegarían a ningún puerto, perder el tiempo era algo que no estaba hecho para los furias nocturnas, con ese pensamiento y el de sacar a Hiccup de allí se empezó a desvestir y fue cuando quitó la tela que tenía como fajín que se percató de que tenía espectadores, todos los vikingos miraban.

**``Ahhhrg, solo me quedan los pantalones, no me hagas desesperarme más´´** Toothless no hizo caso y mientras bajaba sus pantalones se transformó, Hiccup se enfadó y se fue andando mientras el furia nocturna amontonaba la ropa encima de la chaqueta y la cogía con la boca y se iba corriendo.

Los demás se quedaron estupefactos **``Y bien, entonces ¿dejamos que haga lo que le de la gana? como siempre.´´ **Patán habló pero nadie le escuchó.

**`` Has visto sus brazos, son igual de anchos que mi casco, pero no llegan a los de mi querido Eret´´ **

**`` No me gustaría verme las caras con el dragón, parecía mejor vikingo que todos lo que estábamos aquí´´** Chusco cambió de tema, le disgustaba aceptarlo al igual que el resto pero el furia nocturna era uno de los mejores dragones y encima en su apariencia humana podía hacerse pasar por un guerrero de élite, ninguno de ellos tenía nada que envidiarle.

**`` Hiccup nos guarda más cosas además de esto´´** Patapez afirmó, todos lo **miraron ``¿Qué más nos podría guardar?´´ **preguntó una encrespada Astrid.

**``No lo sé, pero aun después de contárnoslo parecía nervioso…..´´** Un dubitativo Patapez salió cuestionándose muchas cosas acerca de la montura del nuevo jefe.

Todos los jinetes de mema durmieron esa noche con preguntas o dudas, curiosidad, incluso el sentimiento de volver a ver pronto a ese dragón despreocupado y orgulloso.

Mientras Hiccup estaba en su habitación dibujando en la mesa de trabajo predispuesta en su habitación, Toothless estaba sentado en su cama jugando con una manzana, que se pasaba de una mano a otra, cuando se dignó a hablar.

**``Lo siento, oye no ...´´** Enmudeció, no tenía una excusa real, aunque tampoco entendía el cabreo del chico.

**``No pasa nada, yo… estoy cabreado porque ellos lo han sabido antes… antes de la fiesta, quería que siguiera siendo nuestro secreto un poco más´´**

**``Hey, dragón, no voy a dejar de estar contigo, ellos no me apartaran de ti´´**

**``Lo he visto en sus caras, sorpresa, asombro, todos veían en ti lo que les hace falta a esta aldea, alguien decidido y…´´**

Toothless suspiró ``**Un líder nato, ibas a describir, Hiccup, Hiccup, no es cuestión de ser líder, cada uno lo hace a su manera, yo creo que tu padre se hubiera ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza si te hubiera escuchado alguna que otra vez y tú te ahorrarías muchos dolores de cabeza si dejaras de escuchar alguna que otra vez a la gente, es gracioso, ya que sois los puntos apuestos de una misma línea´´ **

Toothless rió cuando se percató que había evocado los recuerdos de Estoico, miró a Hiccup pero este no daba señal de estar afligido **``Lo siento, de nuevo… esta vez no ha sido queriendo…´´**

**``Hice una estatua para recordarlo, y lo veo ahí todos los días, no te disculpes…´´** volvió a girarse para seguir dibujando.

**``Oye, sabes… no voy a decir nada de lo nuestro, siempre tengo celos de Astrid cuando se te acerca, y de otras personas, pero hoy esos celos los has experimentado tú, que tal si pruebas un poco esos sentimientos, así pensarás dos veces antes de dejar que alguna chica te coquetee.. ``¿qué me dices?´´** Toothless seguía mirando la manzana, escuchó un golpe sordo.

Hiccup había cerrado el libro y colocado con fuerza el lápiz sobre la mesa provocando ruidos en cadena `` **¿Qué me parece?, me parece que tu disfrutarías, yo no voy por ahí con un cartel diciendo estoy provocando, eres un niño Toothless´´** Se cruzó de brazos, estaba muy molesto con su pareja.

**``Venga, venga, era un broma´´** alargó el brazo hasta coger la mano del chico y atraerlo así él, **``hoy no deberíamos hablar´´** refregó su cabeza contra la cintura del chico.

Le dio un tirón, tirándolo sobre sí mismo y este dejándose caer en la cama, **``Toothless, no quiero juegos hoy…tengo algo de sueño´´ **ahora era el vikingo el que se refregaba contra el pecho del dragón buscando una posición para poder dormir, pero este no desistía en su noche pasional.

Posicionó a Hiccup más cerca para poder besarle mientras elevaba una pierna quedando en medio de ambas extremidades del chico.

**``Mi dragón, esta noche nos vamos a divertir, hasta que salga el sol no te voy a dejar´´** el mencionado levantó la cabeza bruscamente, haciendo un intento de desistir retrocedió provocando un delicioso roce del culo con su pierna, el furia nocturna había agarrado y posteriormente empezado a masajear sus glúteos** ``siguen apretados, desde la última vez que te toqué así´´ ** una mueca de molestia por las palabras fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Toothless rozaba su nariz con la del chico y este cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperanzado de que su dragón desistiera del intento que muy a su pesar estaba encendiendo el deseo, deseo que quería sofocar esa noche **``Tooth... no es el mejor momento´´**

**``Oh tonterías, cuánto tiempo llevamos sin hacerlo, casi un mes y eso me pasa factura´´ **repartió caricias por toda la cara del vikingo con sus labios mientras las manos jugueteaban con la entrada del chico.

Sus pantalones estaban bajados hasta la mitad de la pierna, el cuerpo de Hiccup estaba tumbado sobre el furia nocturna, los brazos del chico agarraron la cabeza del contrario propinándole un fogoso beso, aquello terminó por dejar paso a un libido desenfrenado que el dragón retenía y que Hiccup estaba conteniendo, sus problemas desaparecieron, como un mal sueño que nunca existió, el dragón en pleno beso se adentró en la cavidad del chico hurgando con sus dedos, escrutando sin pudor la entrada del chico con varios de sus dígitos.

Tras el beso, un agitado Hiccup emitía quejidos, gemidos ahogados que luchaban por salir, a Toothless no le agradó no escucharlo, sobre todo porque tenían la casa para ellos, había hecho un trato con Cloudjumper, a decir verdad nada justo desde punto de vista del otro, básicamente había utilizado su posición de alfha para mandar al dragón y la madre de su pareja a tomar un paseo nocturno que durara mucho tiempo, y si se cansaban que fueran a la casa de algún vikingo, dicha forma de utilizar el poder de un alfha sobre otros era totalmente secreta ya que si su jinete llegara a saber que él aprovechaba tal poder para nimiedades, como quería denominarlas él, se vería seguramente privado de sexo durante un año, sin exagerar, moriría por abstinencia.

Se volvió a centrar en Hiccup, este amenazaba con dormirse, realmente estaba cansado, tenía que despertarlo esa noche necesitaba al menos una ronda decente, en la que cansarse pero a la vez mantener despierto a su chico **``Hiccup… Hiccup no te duermas´´**

**``Mmmm… no estoy dormido y no puedo dormirme alguien tiene sus dedos metidos dentro de mí… ´´** La actitud le estaba exasperando.

**``¿Me montas, dragón?´´** desprendía un brillo de auténtica euforia mezclada con inocencia y sensualidad.

**`` Mmmm no, no te voy a montar déjame, anda´´**

**``Tks, hoy estás difícil, vale entonces lo haremos duro y rápido, ¿te parece?´´** Se levantó dispuesto a cambiar las tornas y dejar que el chico solo recibiera placer mientras se dormía y él hacía el trabajo pesado, Hiccup lo paró, su cara estaba algo contraía.

**``Mejor, te monto, no quiero sexo duro esta noche… si yo te monto, yo marco el ritmo, nada de cogerme las caderas´´**

El dragón se mordió la lengua, **``eso lo dices ahora´´** susurró.

Al final y al cabo se había salido con la suya, sus esfuerzos por calentar al contrario habían sido en vano, pero ahora que ponía de su parte, poco y nada le faltaba para verlo gemir encima de su abdomen. Hiccup se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedándose desnudo, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Toothless y ayudándose de sus rodillas se mantuvo en suspensión, se dilató rápidamente, Toothless admiraba expectante el espectáculo, Hiccup se mordía el labio intentando mantener la calma, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y su mano sobre su pecho temblaba, faltaba poco.

**``A-ayúdame´´** pidió con voz entrecortada.

Toothless acercó su mano a la boca de chico y mientras lamía los dígitos, utilizaba la otra mano para masturbar al chico que ante tales sensaciones le causaron una ola de placer en la cual perdió la fuerza instantáneamente provocando que se sentara sobre el vientre del dragón.

El miembro del chico seguía siendo masturbado mientras el del otro era oprimido por el culo del vikingo, este palpitaba intuyendo que tenía su premio cerca, sin demora Toothless cogió las caderas del chico para sentarlo sobre él, las quejas del jefe no llegaron nunca, ya que nunca las formuló, la negativa no se emitió y solo un fuerte gemido tras la penetración se escuchó.

Tras el sordo sonido Hiccup empezó a subir y bajar, hacía tiempo que no sentía su interior atravesado y solo en contadas ocasiones habían utilizado tal postura, ya que el dragón se desesperaba por la lentitud progresiva del chico, a él le gustaba llevar cada acción al límite y no era para menos, ya que en el acto sexual él buscaba llevar a su pareja a los límites insospechables del placer.

Unas manos se posaron sobre las caderas, manteniendo en suspense al chico, lo dejó caer y Hiccup se derritió entre gemidos.

El apetito sexual de ambos era elevado debido a la vida ajetreada, poco era el tiempo dedicado a la diversión, y a causa del reciente descubrimiento el joven jefe había puesto al límite al contrario, prohibiéndole el sexo hasta que todo marchara bien. Como siempre el dragón se salía con la suya pero si le preguntaran respondería que el chico siempre lleva razón y él acata las órdenes fielmente, como si de su sirviente se tratase.

**``Vas lento… con esto nunca llegaré donde quiero´´** A pesar de que el otro daba su mejor esfuerzo, siempre le parecía poco al reptil humanizado.

``**Muchas quejas tienes pues monta tú que esto cuesta… y cansa´´** Hiccup sabía que no deberían haber optado por esa postura, la riña típica, rutinaria, y al final Toothless siempre cogía las riendas.

**``Aun te falta para calentarte, esto es aburrido´´** Se levantó y aun dentro tumbó a su pareja y le arremetió sacándole un grito.

**``Tooth… no … ahgg!´´** Hiccup mordió su labio, le estaba haciendo algo de daño, en condiciones normales hubiera esperado la ola de calor, el placer latente que se desprendía tras ese comportamiento plagado de brutalidad a la que era expuesta, le podía hacer llegar sin problema al clímax innumerables veces, pero ese dolor no era igual en esta ocasión, ese gustillo por sentir que le miembro de su amante no lograría llegar más allá ahora eran agujas que arremetían contra todo su vientre bajo.

**``¡PARA!...´´** Respiró entrecortadamente emitiendo sollozos, intentaba ahogarlos.

El dragón salió de su trance, **``Hiccup, ¿qué te pasa?´´ **Algo desesperado y con la tensión enfriada, miraba preocupado a su chico.

**``¡Tú eres lo que me pasa, siempre con tu egoísmo, me ha dolido!´´ **Había gritado, pero por desgracia no era lo que quería oír el dragón, había protestado.

**``Pe-pero casi siempre terminamos haciéndolo así… ¿qué ocurre?´´**

**``No quiero hacerlo más así, voy a bajo… a la cocina´´**

**``Bien…´´**

El chico se levantó vistiéndose mientras salía, dejando a un furia nocturna ensimismado, le había dolido, normalmente le dolía, pero esta vez había parado incluso, pensaba que al final lo tenía.

El chico subió y se sentó en la cama, atrajo a su dragón para que se apoyara en sus piernas y empezó a acariciarlo, él se dejó, no quería molestar más al chico **``Lo siento, no pretendía autocomplacerme a tu consta´´**

**``Te entiendo, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, pero no es razón suficiente para que vayas tan rápido, mi…. mi cuerpo ha cambiado un poco y… reacciona o siente cosas diferentes, antes sentí como agujas, como si alguien me pegara, no fue agradable´´**

Toothless se asustó, levantó la cabeza mirando fijamente al chico** ``prométeme que me avisarás, no sabía nada de eso, es muy diferente ser humano o dragón, hay cosas que no me habitúo y cuando uno deja de practicar cosas como humano acaba haciéndolas como un dragón…´´ **Exactamente el vikingo no lo había experimentado en primera persona pero recordó cuando el dragón intento levantarse sobre su dos piernas en vez de las cuatros acostumbradas, supondría que el coito entre dragones era más duro o menos delicado que entre humanos.

Hiccup sonrió **``no te preocupes tanto, acuéstate´´** Toothless hizo caso, le encanta sentir como los finos dedos se enredaban en su pelo y le proporcionaba un masaje en la cabeza.

*Ronroneo* **``Ha subido tu temperatura… eso sí lo he notado´´**

**``¿Eh?... ¿Cómo que la temperatura?… explícate´´**

**``Sí, en días normales, tu temperatura a ascendido unos grados, dos… tres, no mucho más, seguramente ahora tendrás frio antes que otros´´ **Volvió la cabeza, aun apoyado, mirando a los ojos dubitativos de Hiccup **``Jeje, pero tú siempre eres un friolero, no creo que nadie pregunte si coges unas mantas antes de tiempo´´**

Toothless miró al chico, este solo suspiró para devolverle la mirada llena de sentimiento, se besaron, jugaron en la boca del otro durante largo tiempo, el dragón acercó a su querido vikingo esta vez intentaría ser más suave, sus manos recorrieron la espalda del chico, palpándola y posteriormente al llegar el filo de la ropa las coló por debajo de las mismas, sintió la piel suave de su querido vikingo unido al escalofrío, Toothless tenía una fisionomía extraña como humano, su cuerpo siempre estaba frio, mientras que como dragón era cálido, ``Reptiles de sangre caliente´´ los había denominado Hiccup alguna vez, al menos los de tierra, los acuáticos eran otra historia.

**``Tus manos están muy frías…´´** una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en los labios del alpha.

**``¿No quieres calentarlas?´´** Le respondió sugerentemente.

**`` No creo que se calienten, a lo mejor hay que dejarlas fuera de este asunto´´** Hiccup besó, quería hacer sufrir un poco a su pareja y sabía que maniatándole podría hacer que algunas palabras dulces y ruegos salieran de ese ser orgulloso.

El dragón se dejó, estaba sentado con las manos a sus espaldas mientras el chico entre sus piernas delineando todo el pecho con su lengua, un delicioso contraste entre la piel fría y su lengua cálida, mientras una de sus manos masturbaba ambos miembros.

**``Hiccup, venga, quiero tocarte´´**

**``No´´** Fue rotunda, la negativa de las negativas. Tras la respuesta se sentó encima de las piernas del contrario, no se autopenetró, pero el trozo de carne palpitaba sobre su trasero.

Toothless movía las piernas desesperado buscando más contacto, **``Tooth… ¿qué haces?´´ **Hiccup mordisqueaba los pezones y los succionaba aunque los movimientos desesperados de su dragón impedía que estuviera totalmente concentrado.

**``Vas a lamentar esto…´´ **Se escuchó un rasgado, la ropa que utilizó para amarrar las manos estaba rota y el dragón había cogido al chico penetrándolo sin pudor, el líquido preseminal del vikingo hizo presencia esparciéndose por ambos abdomen, Hiccup se agarró a los hombros, y escondió la cabeza en la clavícula **``Más suave… ´´**

Toothless se perdió en el placer estaba dentro de su chico y este le propinaba suspiros sensuales en el oído haciendo que él mismo cerrara los ojos queriendo sentir completamente. Las manos viajaron hasta la delgada espalda buscando puntos que harían gritar, cerca de la columna, la cadera, aprovechó para abrir más las piernas y poder profundizar la entoscada mientras su boca pegaba mordiscos a la clavícula.

El chico se había derretido, lo levantó y tumbó quedando encima, levantó una pierna, quería partirle por la mitad, Hiccup estaba gritando, la saliva se le escapa por la boca, sus ojos acuosos entrecerrados y sus manos, aferradas a las sábanas haciendo fuerza exponiendo toda su entrada al placer desenfrenado que le proporcionaba su dragón.

**``Tooth…´´** Era una reprimenda, su tono de _te estás pasando_ fue recibido entre risas y jadeos.

**`` Solo te estoy explotando un poco…´´**

**`` ¿Cuánto ... te queda? Ahh…´´**

**`` Puede ser poco, pero eso te va a costar´´** El chico asintió, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo a pesar de que lo estaba disfrutando, este tipo de eventos exasperaba al dragón que nunca entendería a Hiccup.

Bajó ambas piernas juntando sus rodillas, provocando que le cavidad se estrechase infinitamente, al miembro de Toothless le costaba pasar por la cavidad contraída pero así podía sentir mejor al chico, provocando que pudiera llegar más rápido, mientras, Hiccup suspiraba e intentaba normalizar su respiración demostrándole al dragón que su límite estaba cerca.

Toothless a veces podía ser muy vengativo y esta ocasión lo fue, no solo el hecho de correrse dentro del chico le molestaba, ya que después, el trabajo de limpiarse era bastante escandaloso para el menor, pero había algo que Hiccup no podía hacer en el acto, era conservar la calma y concentrarse, por ello su querido amante trajo las manos del vikingo a sus piernas **``Que no se separen…mantenlas juntas hasta que lleguemos´´**

**``Es-espera, Tooth, haces mucha presión… cada vez que entras con tanta fuerza´´ **comentó con tono desesperado.

**``Eh?, bueno a grandes males, grandes remedios, si no quieres sujetarlas´´**

Toothless echó su peso contra el pecho de Hiccup, colocó las piernas alrededor de su cintura así podría profundizar, intentaría llegar al punto donde él pediría por más.

**`` ¿Mejor?, Jefe caprichoso´´** con algo de sarna y tono despectivo volvió a la faena.

Los gemidos fueron intensificados a la segunda intromisión, sin duda estaba llegando, todo su cuerpo se refregaba contra el otro en un baile erótico, los pezones de ambos a veces se rozaban produciendo descargas eléctricas, pronto Hiccup empezó a pedir por más, dando a comprender que Toothless había encontrado ese recóndito sitio.

El joven jefe estaba a punto de llegar, así que para mayor deleite le tapó el orificio dispuesto a cobrarse todos esos momentos en los que tuvo que ir a dar una vuelta ya que no podía cogerse al chico, en cuanto llegó besó ferozmente a Hiccup a la vez que retiraba la mano, sus lenguas enfrascadas en una lucha dispuesta a no ceder mientras la semilla era esparcida por todo el interior del chico y posteriormente regada por las sábanas, Toothless no sacaría su miembro hasta que este terminara de palpitar.

Hiccup se separó intentado respirar debidamente **``Tooth… ´´** No dijo nada más ya que no lo necesitaban, Hiccup escondió su cabeza en el pecho, ambos estaban acostados, el dragón rodeo al chico con sus brazos, no tendría las alas pero el vikingo era lo suficiente menudo como para poder desaparecer ante su figura, lo estrechó más contra sí mismo, el joven jefe se removió creando una fricción que provocó que el cuerpo del dragón se contrajera.

**``Tooth… sácalo anda, que me molesta tener todo ese líquido dentro´´**

**``Después te quejarás cuando empiece a escurrirse y mancharte…. No sé yo que es mejor´´**

**``Jumm´´** Hiccup miró a Toothless con cara de enfadado aunque en realidad no lo estuviera, un suspiro fue lo que recibió por respuesta, posteriormente se separó, vio como Hiccuup se encogía y su cara se ponía bastante roja.

**``Es-esta vez te has pasado, no para de salir´´** Entrecortadamente debido a la vergüenza que sentía, en parte por admitirlo levantó la cabeza mirando al causante de todo aquel espectáculo y solo vio reflejado una mueca de _soy el mejor_.

**``Mañana no te haré nada de comer, deberás comer pescado como los demás´´** Con esa simple frase, el dragón cambió de actitud, esa noche no durmieron, aunque no fue como la planeó, el furia nocturna, no fue una noche pasada por placer, pero sí por risas y sonrojos.

A la mañana siguiente el dragón humanizado se levantó, hacía poco que ambos se habían quedado dormidos después de una intensa charla sobre el evento próximo, cómo debería de ser, adornos, espectáculo, todas las respuestas fueron dispares, uno abogaba por una celebración por todo lo alto sin embargo el otro deseaba algo más discreto que no alertara a todos los dragones a la redonda de Berk.

Toothless bajó, se encontró con los jóvenes vikingos y jinetes de dragón, aunque esta vez estaban al completo, Astrid, Patán, PataPez, Bruco, Brusca y Eret, se extrañó de este último durante los primeros instantes, no era como Hiccup que se echaba las manos a la cabeza por nimiedades, al final lo sabría toda la aldea, antes o después.

**`` ¿Qué hacéis aquí?, Hiccup no aparecerá hasta dentro de un rato, y Valka estará en el nido de dragones´´**

**``No queremos hablar con ellos, sino contigo, ¿a qué estás jugando?´´** Astrid era decidida, pero un tanto torpe a la hora de hilar ideas, Toothless miró a Patapez, si algo sabía es que con él podría llegar a entenderse y por consiguiente explicarles a la panda de vikingos.

**``De qué va todo esto?´´** Se dirigió a Patapez, pasando olímpicamente de la rubia.

**``Pen-pensamos que un dragón, un furia nocturna, que es un dragón bastante poderoso, y ahora más como alpha, pues si además tomas forma humana, pues nos gustaría saber ¿cuál es tu límite? O algo así´´** Sus ideas no estaban claras, ni tampoco ordenadas, eso cabreaba al alpha que no tenía tiempo para tirar.

**``Primero no juego a nada, soy un furia nocturna, alpha y me transformo, lo último no tengo ni idea de cómo y porqué, lo puedo hacer a voluntad y tengo una forma semi humana, ya está, Hiccup y yo hemos hablado de comentárselo a la gente en un fiesta que daremos, aunque al paso que va dudo que lleguemos a aclararnos´´ **

**``¿Una fiesta? ¿Con comida y circo de terrores?!´´** Brusca y Brusco eran amantes de crear destrozos y hacer travesuras... Veía venir que si ellos hacían algo saldría mal, pero tal vez podría convencer a su querido novio a través de sus amigos.

**``Sí… veréis Hiccup quiere algo pequeño, discreto, decir la noticia y largarse cada mochuelo a su olivo, peroooo eso es aburridísimo, él no sabe divertirse´´**

**``¿Hiccup? ¿Divertirse? Si siempre está con su herrería y adora trabajar, no sabe hacer otra cosa´´** Patán esta fue el que habló.

**``Si Hiccup quiere que sea discreta por algo será, no creo que él te privara de algo que deseas por el simple hecho de un capricho suyo, el te quiere bastante, eres su mejor amigo´´** Astrid a veces podía tocar la llaga de una herida curada sin proponérselo, había dado sin duda con el problema, Hiccup testificaba que las noticias de este tipo con calma, según él, no podía soltarles a la gente que un dragón podía transformarse y posteriormente hartarlos de comida, por lo que entonces el dragón dijo que se hiciera al revés, primero la comida y después la noticia, entonces el otro respondía que no había motivo inicial para festejar... Y segundo era _mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, _esperaba con todas sus ganas que ella no siguiera interesada en su jefe.

**``Yo apoyo a Astrid, es mejor hablarlo cuando Hiccup esté presente´´ **Patapez secundó a la vikinga.

**``Venga ya, panda de sosos, si el chico quiere un poco de diversión, deberíamos obligarle a Hiccup que se la diera, es el alpha´´** Patán parecía de parte del dragón aunque este suponía que estaba intentando jugar a un juego, uno bastante peligroso.

**``No es bueno ponerte de parte de entes peligrosos Mocoso, sobre todo si no les caes nada bien´´** El semblante era serio y su miraba estaba fija en la persona nombrada, no lo odiaba, ese era a su padre, pero no lo tragaba, hacerse el fuerte y después no saber de qué iba el asunto era lo mejor que sabía hacer y la verdad no era destacable tal habilidad.

El ambiente era tenso, y Patapez rompió la burbuja **``Hiccup, ¿sabes si tardará mucho?, solo queríamos saber si seguías de nuestra parte, y cuánto podrías haber cambiado, nos molestó que Hiccup no nos lo contase, y bueno saber qué tal está, hace mucho que no hablamos y nos reunimos todos… ´´** Añoranza, nostalgia, hasta tristeza notó el furia nocturna en las palabras del inteligente vikingo.

**``No te preocupes, está… bien, esta tarde irá a la academia y allí os veréis´´**

Esa tarde dragón y jinete fueron a la arena, hacía bastante que Hiccup no pisaba aquel lugar, cuando entró allí estaban todos, Toothless no tomó forma humana debido a las insistencias de su vikingo.

**``Hola, por fin te vemos el pelo, jefe´´** Astrid fue la primera en hablar y acercarse, posteriormente le abrazó **``Que sepas que me las cobraré todas juntas cuando estés mejor´´**

Hiccup sonrió, nunca cambiaría, así todos uno por uno fueron acercándose saludando a su manera particular.

Esa tarde estuvieron hablando de la fiesta, cómo sería, de qué partes constaría, preparativos preliminares etc

Por la noche cuando Toothles pudo tomar ya forma humana se sentó en la cama mirando al inquieto Hiccup moverse de un sitio para otro organizando papeles.

**``Esta tarde has estado diferente, echaba de menos verte al 100%´´**

El joven jefe paró y le miró, sonrió **``creo que ya me hacía falta verlos, hace tiempo que estoy encerrado u ocupado y no tengo tiempo para mí, además ellos me relajan´´**

**``Deberías de frecuentarlos más a menudo, a pesar de haberlos distanciado de ti, siempre estarán ahí´´**

**``Sí, al igual que a tú´´**

Eso tomó desprevenidamente al furia nocturna que primero abrió los ojos y después los entornó intentando vislumbrar las intenciones del contrario** ``Siempre estuve y estaré, pero mucho más que ellos, no me compares´´**

**``A veces tu orgullo no conoce límites, deberías mirar desde otros ojos, de vez en cuando´´**

**``Después de esto nuestra vida cambiará…´´**

**``Sí, de eso no hay ninguna duda´´**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong> Hola, Draky, Lady Nightmare, muchísimas gracias por mandarme sus review cada capítulo. No sabéis lo que se agradecen unas cuantas palabras de ánimo. Y las nuevas incorporaciones también les agradezco mucho el tiempo, Sol naciente me encantaron y descuida que cualquier mensaje es bien recibido y nunca le haré el feo a ninguno. :D

Otra cosa, he reestructurado definitivamente la historia y a partir de este capítulo encontraréis un índice aquí abajo, para no molestara mucho, de por dónde vamos, creo que se hará un poco repetitivo, pero con cada nueva publicación añadiré cositas nuevas.

Ahora mismo estoy en varias clases por lo que tengo el día entero ocupado exceptuando los domingos, sí, los preciados sábados los perdí, así que iré algo más lenta, sin embargo nunca dejo mi cuaderno con todos los garabatos de la historia, una nunca sabe cuando le pueden llover buenas ideas. Espero que sigáis leyendo y no os molestéis mucho.

He releído los anteriores capítulos y me he dado cuenta que tienen faltas :( sumimaseeeen y cosas extrañas, he intentado tener cuidado con este, y los editaré para cambiarlas :D

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Índice<strong>_

**ARCO 1: La fiesta del fuego azul**

Capítulo 1: Incomodidad rutinaria

Capítulo 2: Alimento ponzoñoso

Capítulo 3: Decisiones acaloradas

Capítulo 4: Contraste mañanero

_**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos reencontrados**_

Capítulo 6: La desdicha del jefe (Título provisional)

**ARCO 2: Aldea indómita**

¿?

**ARCO 3: La vida inquebrantable**


	6. ARCO I-Cap6: La desdicha del jefe

**ARCO I: La fiesta del fuego azul / Capítulo 6: La desdicha del jefe**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

**Advertencias: **temática yaoi.

**Universo: **La base es de las películas, es como una continuación tras el final de la segunda, pero tiene características entrelazadas de los libros y serie (primera y segunda temporada).

_**Intro:**__ La fiesta se acerca y con ello la tensión y los nervios, la aldea se prepara para el acontecimiento sin saber exactamente de que se trata y empiezan a aparecer los primeros curiosos dispuestos a enterarse lo que hay detrás de todo este jolgorio. ¿Podrán averiguarlo antes de la fecha? ¿Podrá Hiccup controlar a su furia nocturna?_

* * *

><p>Era un hecho que el dragón se había salido con la suya, esa tarde los jóvenes vikingos conversaban sobre los posibles espectáculos que podrían hacer entre los dragones de Berk, Toothless entre ellos.<p>

**``Podríamos hacer una cascada de fuego, y crear niebla evaporando agua con su fuego…´´ **Patapez era creativo, Astrid abogaba por un espectáculo parecido a un circo.

**``Cada grupo de dragones podría desfilar realizando alguna pirueta…´´**

Hasta Patán aportaba su grano de arena **``Hacer una actuación confrontación entre dos muertes en medio del mar de fuego, el mar serían los pesadillas y los muertes ya veríamos, haremos casting de dragones…´´**

Los gemelos eran entretenidos, pero solo a la vista, sus ocurrencias crearían polémicas bastantes severas.

**``Una lucha entre dragones, para ver quién es el más fuerte´´**

**``Sí… y al final sale el furia nocturna zurrándoles a todos´´**

**``Y así todos deben inclinarse´´**

Toothless no perdía el hilo de ninguna de las ideas, tras escuchar la de los hermanos se rió ``No soy ni por asomo el dragón más poderoso´´ dijo entre risas.

**``Pero… eres un alpha, eso demuestra tu superioridad´´** habló Patán algo dubitativo.

**``Ser alpha no demuestra que seas el más fuerte, sino el más apto, aquel que más se adecua a la tarea de serlo y lo demuestra es el que consigue el nombre, aunque hay algunos que simplemente se imponen, el caso de algunas reinas´´**

**``Pero, entonces ¿cómo conseguiste ser alpha? Ahora que eres humano si te ahogamos podríamos ser alpha ya que te matamos en forma humana jeje´´** Chusco a veces carecía de sentido, el furia nocturna entornó los ojos.

**``O eres dragón o estás fuera del círculo, a no ser que seas un maestro de dragones´´** Cruzó los brazos mostrando su orgullo.

**``Maestro de dragones, entonces ¿Hiccup podría serlo?´´** Astrid se tapó la cara por las sandeces que estaban diciendo los gemelos.

**``Lo ha dicho para excluir a todo excepto a Hiccup, él tampoco podría serlo, pero los dragones le tienen aprecio, a saber por qué´´** Un poco indignada ya que desde que Berk admitió dragones ella se había volcado en entenderlos y estar a la altura del vikingo, pero por desgracia, por más que lo intentara, la brecha entre ambos siempre era invislumbrable.

**``Primero no es que quiera excluiros, Hiccup ya se ganó ese derecho mucho antes que vosotros y sin mi ayuda, segundo no podría ser alpha, solo un dragón puede, y no uno cualquiera, los comunes están descartados, hay … jefes de cada raza pero hay dragones que pueblan más de una isla por lo que no hay un seguimiento, tercero los alphas en realidad son una raza, no unos dragones especiales, ni nada por el estilo, yo no soy de esa raza pero por varios motivos lo soy´´**

**``Entonces, quiere decir que todo dragón que no pertenezca a la raza de los bestibestias pero cumpla todos los requisitos podría serlo, ¿cuáles son esos requisitos?´´** Patapez era un mar de curiosidad y era todo un experto en el campo de dragones muchísimo más que Hiccup.

**``Los... requisitos son secretos´´** Guiñó un ojo mientras hacía un gesto de silencio llevándose el dedo a los labios **``Nos estamos alejando del tema principal, espectáculo de dragones, noticia, comida, dejemos el espectáculo, comida, cuánta comida disponemos…´´**

``**Mmmm quien lleva las cuentas es Hiccup, deberías también hablar esa parte con él´´**

**``Jumm, vaya día escogió para quedarse actualizando el manual de dragones, ahora no hay quien le levante, iré a mirar´´ **

Toothless se levantó fue a la cocina a por algo de bebida para el jefe durmiente, una vez en la habitación vio a una oruga gigante en vez de a un precioso chico desparramado y durmiendo.

Dejó la bebida y vio que estaba tiritando, no hacía frío, o al menos el sol decía lo contrario, acercó su mano y comprobó que tenía fiebre.

**``Hey, dragón, despierta toma esto y voy a por hierbas, tienes que beber, te puedes deshidratar si sigues sudando tanto´´**

**``Tooth… Me duele toda la espalda…´´**

No tenía suficiente con aguantar a los jinetes que ahora el caprichoso que tenía por pareja se le ponía pejiguero, tras un suspiro donde intentó expulsar la frustración se sentó en la cama retirando las mantas y viendo como además de su cara estaba todo el cuerpo empapado **``Deberías darte un baño con agua caliente así te podrás relajar mejor´´**

El chico asintió como respuesta, **``después avisa te tendré preparado algo y habré echado a esta gente para poder darte ese masaje´´.**

**``De acuerdo…´´**

Toothless salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras a paso lento, dudaba si darle un remedio para el malestar, algo para dormir o simplemente mezclarlo todo y que se recuperara mientras dormía.

**``Chicos, Hiccup no se encuentra bien, iros y ya hablaremos, lo haremos dentro de una semana, como mucho una semana y media si Hiccup no mejora´´**

**``¿Qué le pasa ahora?´´** el tono recriminatorio de Patán molestó al furia nocturna, que contuvo el aliento y aguantó el tipo delante del vikingo.

**``Está con fiebre, ahora iros´´**

Al rato escuchó como el agua era arrojada en la parte trasera de la casa, subió las escaleras y observó a Hiccup apoyado en la ventana **``¿Has sido muy brusco con ellos?´´** preguntó sin volver la cara.

El otro lo miró sin comprender, **``Cuando los has echado´´** explicó ya mirándolo, **``Habrás tenido algo de tacto, es muy propio de ti decir largaos, algo así…´´**

**``Ahhhh… Entiendo, no´´**

**``¿Seguro?´´**

**``Seguro, además son vikingos, ¿qué importan los modales?´´**

**``¿Tratas a los dragones así cuando les pides que hagan algo?´´**

**``Casi´´**

**``Toothless….´´**

**``Ohhh venga, una orden bien dada solo requiere unas cuantas palabras, claras, precisas y fáciles de entender´´**

La mirada de Hiccup era de _sí claro, y qué más_, el chico se sentó bebiendo el mejunje que le trajo el dragón.

**``¿Qué has decidido con la gente?´´**

**``Absolutamente nada''**

La cara de ambos era un poema el furia nocturna parecía jactarse de lo ocurrido y por el contrario el vikingo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**``Pues vamos mal si esto se retrasa mucho más el invierno llegará´´**

**``No te preocupes, aun no huele a tierra húmeda´´**

Hiccup se echó en la cama descansando un poco mientras su dragón se transformaba y salía por la ventana.

Esa tarde el chico bajó a dar una vuelta por la aldea, y le sorprendió no ver apenas gente, preguntó y le condujeron al gran salón, una vez allí vio a todos los vikingos reunidos, ellos le miraron, conforme andaba le dejaban el camino libre, allí se encontró con Patán y su padre.

**``¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es esta reunión?´´** A pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta Hiccup logró sacar las palabras, no quería enfrentarse a su tío, ¿dónde estaban Bocón y Valka?

``**Las nevadas se acercan y tú sigues tonteando con tus dragones, no podemos morirnos de hambre, mi hijo me ha dicho que vas hacer una fiesta de dragones para conmemorar el nosequé, fiestas, dragones, y las reservas qué, todo el mundo se da cuenta de tu cambio, ya ni siquiera entras en la fragua´´.**

**``Yo… intento de hacerlo lo mejor posible…´´** Agachó la cabeza, sabía que nunca sería como su padre.

**``Pues no es suficiente, tienes suerte de que haya hecho esta reunión en vez de ir a matarte y así poder salvar la aldea´´**

**``El almacén está casi lleno, y las casas están reparadas, hay leña cortada, suficiente para una temporada entera de encerramiento y la cueva de los dragones está terminándose de ser acondicionada para los que vayan a invernar…´´** Hubo un silencio bastante tensó, Hiccup le estaba pidiendo explicaciones de qué hacía mal, Patán miraba a Hiccup no es que estuviera de parte de su padre, el odio infundado que tenía Escupituso era algo que no comprendería, le parecía que el joven jefe lo hacía bien, excepto por la estúpida normal se asearse un poco antes de enclaustrafarnos dentro de las casas durante los meses venideros.

Sin embargo su padre no consentía que un niño, un vikingo esmirriado, ahora jefe, pudiera soportar toda la carga, se negaba a admitir lo que veía, y mucho menos admitir que lo estaba haciendo decentemente **``Dime que hago mal, por favor, es de mí de quien depende cada uno de la aldea y no quiero que les falte de nada…´´**

**``Hiccup no te preocupes mi padre había hecho esta reunión para ver si todo estaba marchando bien, y ha comprobado que está listo incluso si mañana viniese la primera nevada, verdad padre?´´** Patán formuló la pregunta recriminándole a su padre todo lo que había formado, si bien no había sido el tema de conversación dicha tapadera que había creado Patán era aceptable.

O para algunos no ``**No, soy vikingo y por encima de mi cadáver, alguien que no sea un vikingo me mandará´´** Se había acercado a Hiccup mirándolo desde arriba.

Ahora el momento de no pensar en lo que se infravaloraba, de anteponer su figura a lo que pensaba y de dar rienda suelta a su genio **``Que yo sepa nunca he pedido a ninguno de los aquí presente ayuda para nada, y mucho menos he mandado a alguien hacer algo en contra de su voluntad´´**

**``Lo harás, y además qué pasa con la fragua, hay jinetes que no pueden montar porque su silla está mal, anteponer la aldea al tus intereses, era el lema de tu padre, pero el tuyo parece ser, hago lo que puedo en el orden que quiera y cuando quiera´´**

**``No es así, pero es más importante estar preparados para los próximos meses que unas sillas, no hace falta tener una silla con pinchos y cadenas para montar a un dragón´´**

**``Parece que al peor vikingo de Berk se le está subiendo a la cabeza todo el conflicto y lo ocurrido´´**

**``Al único que se le está subiendo es a ti, no te das cuenta de todo el mal que estás causando por tu egoísmo, debes saber que yo no soy mi padre y si eso no te parece bien te debes aguantar porque estoy vivo y soy quien decido´´.**

**``No aguantarás más del verano, sobre todo cuando tus leales dragones se vayan y debas llevar una aldea a la antigua usanza, dime sabes fabricar prótesis, sillas, pero ¿qué sabes de barcos?´´**

Ahí había hecho un punto de partido para Escupituso, Hiccup miró al suelo pensando la mejor manera, ya sabría que mientras estuviera encerrado en casa ese invierno debería estudiar todo lo referente, hasta podría mejorarlos, pero eso era un futuro próximo ahora debía salvar su pellejo en el presente.

Se escucharon las carcajadas del hombre por todo el salón** ``Y una cosa más si alguien, no sé, mi hijo, por ejemplo, te retara a una lucha por usurpar el liderazgo, dime, cambiarías las normas para que tus dragones también pudieran participar, porque no sé de qué modo podrías ganarle alguien de los aquí presentes´´**

**``No sé a dónde quieres llegar exactamente…´´** La cabeza del chico estaba hecha un caos, su tío se le estaba revelando, proponiendo a Patán como próximo líder, Hiccup miró desesperadamente a Patán, pero ese solo elevó ambos hombros en una clara muestra de _qué se le va hacer,_ estaba claramente secundando a su padre, ¿ y los demás? ¿todos aquellos que estaba ahí reunidos estarían de parte de él o solo eran espectadores?

**``Oh venga Hiccup, el pequeño Hiccup, subido en tu furia nocturna no tienes nada que temer, pero si él no está de qué o quiénes puedes llegar a defenderte, nosotros necesitamos un líder capaz de defenderse, que cuando vaya a una reunión entre islas sepa imponer con solo desembarcar, no un niño enclenque que sepa hablar dragonés´´**

Se escucharon abucheos o aclamaciones, por lo que se podía deducir que había opiniones de ambos lados. Hiccup miró a ambos lados intentando encontrar a alguien conocido aunque sea algún jinete como Astrid o Patapez, no estaban.

**``No busques a tus queridos camaradas ellos no están, quería demostrarles a todos como el gran jefe de Berk, Hiccup Abadejo Horrendous III se defendía, pero ya ven, los aquí presente enmudece y se acongoja con cada palabra que suelto´´**

**``No….´´** Llevó sus manos la cabeza, se estaba sintiendo mareado y necesitaba aire, **``No, no lo entiendes, mi padre me legó la aldea pensando que un cambio era lo que necesitaba, adaptarse y evolucionar, gracias a esto ahora poseemos dragones con los que viajamos más deprisa, conseguimos pescar más pescado y nos protegen sin necesidad de exponernos…´´**

**``Tú y tus dragones podéis desaparecer y nosotros volveremos a la vida que nos corresponde´´**

Había encarado a Hiccup y posteriormente agarrado el cuello del chaleco, este estaba respirado agitadamente, unas manos aparecieron agarrando las del vikingo, era **Patán ``Basta papa´´** Sosegadamente y con voz relajada Patán consiguió que gracias a sus palabras su padre soltara l chico, este vio como Hiccup parecía estar bastante cansado, se acercó para preguntarle, cuando el chico se desplomó, logró cogerle y echárselo sobre el pecho y fue cuando notó la fiebre.

**``Está ardiendo, tiene fiebre, hay que llevarlo a su casa**´´ Los presentes se miraban dubitativos, fue cuando la puerta del gran salón se abrió dejando paso al furia nocturna junto a varios dragones más con sus respectivos jinetes, Valka fue la primera en desmontar.

**``Nos mandaste a supervisar varias zonas del bosque, y cuando volvimos no había nadie en la aldea, todos estabais aquí, ¿qué ha pasado? ´´** Valka estaba dirigiéndose a Escupituso.

**``Quería tener unas palabras con tu hijo, pero el chico no las soportó y se ha desmallado´´**

**``¿¡Se a qué!?´´** Giró la vista en busca de su hijo y lo encontró en brazos de Patán, se acercó y comprobó la frente, Toothless vio el estado de su vikingo y pronto se fue corriendo para el causante.

**``¡Toothless no!´´** Astrid le había gritado mientras se anteponía **``Esta mañana ya tenía fiebre, ¿recuerdas?, Hiccup es tonto a veces y aunque no está del todo sano intenta salir y trabajar recayendo, esta vez no dejaremos que salga hasta que esté curado, ¿de acuerdo?´´** Astrid estaba sudando, sabía que el dragón podría apartarla, pero tenía fe en que sus palabras conseguirían suavizar el humor del dragón.

Toothless aparentemente se calmó, cuando la chica suspiró y bajó los brazos el furia nocturna pasó de largo tirando al padre de Patán y emitiendo un sonoro sonido que lo dejaría sordo durante un tiempo, después de eso desapareció para buscar a Valka.

Todos en el gran salón sabía que meterse con Hiccup era ganarse la enemistad del furia nocturna, y por consiguiente el odio de todos los dragones de Berk, menos mal que el chico no utilizaba ese control que poseía sobre ellos, era más bien el propio furia nocturna el que abusaba de ello.

Patán llevaba en brazos a un Hiccup bastante pálido, entraron en la puerta y subieron las escaleras, para la sorpresa de todos Toothless estaba en su forma humana terminando de preparar un barreño de agua y con la cama abierta lista para dejar al chico.

Después de depositarlo y dejar que Valka se ocupara de refrescar al chico Toothless arrastró a Patán a la parte baja.

**``¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo tu padre?, y espero que sea la verdad porque te juro que en vuestra vida vais a volver a tocar un pelo de Hiccup y tampoco los dragones se os acercaran, por no decir que vuestras vidas serán un infierno, yo mismo me preocuparé personalmente de ser el responsable de todas vuestras desgracias para que recordéis con quien no debéis meteros.´´**

Patán sabía que la rabia del dragón no menguaría incluso si le juraba lealtad eterna, suspiró y empezó a hablar **``Mi padre está bastante molesto por la muerte de Estoic, y-yo creo que no lo supera y culpa a Hiccup de su muerte, por eso le duele verlo como jefe… no sé lo que trama exactamente, quiere quitar a Hiccup de en medio, sabe que Berk no puede vivir sin dragones….´´**

Mientras Patán hablaba, Toothless caminaba desesperado por toda la habitación, le pondría escolta, escolta de dragones, nada ni nadie se acercaría, estaría vigilado, pero a Hiccup esas cosas no les gustaba, así que deberían espiarle sin saberlo, protegerlo en las sombras, pero ningún dragón aceptaría hacerle daño a un humano, ahora ellos adoraban a los humanos, los cuidaban, obligarlos a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad…. **``Ahrgggg…. Odio a los humanos´´** Se dejó caer en una silla, los demás vikingos esperaban alguna reacción más por parte del dragón, pero nada cambió, hasta que Valka bajó.

**``Le ha bajado un poco la fiebre, parece que lo ha pasado mal, todo su cuerpo estaba tiritando y contraído…. Debió de ser algo bastante fuerte para su persona, Patán cariño ¿qué es lo que tu deseas?´´**

**``¿Eh? Yo… Pues yo… no quiero ser jefe, antes pensaba que era el mejor pero ver todo lo que ha hecho Hiccup, incluso perder una pierna, eso me aterra y si no es una pierna será la mismisima muerte, quiero decir Hiccup luchó contra muerte roja a sabiendas de que tenía muchas probabilidades de morir, y con Alvin, y mira lo que pasó, su padre…. Yo no estoy dispuesto a dar todo eso, no podría vivir sin mi pesadilla…. Hiccup se ha ganado el puesto de jefe, y se lo merece… además si él no fuera el jefe, tal vez tendría más tiempo para sus sillas, pero no tendríamos los mecanismos de agua, ni comida que tenemos ahora por toda la aldea sus inventos seguirían siendo algo secreto…´´**

``**Sí Patán tiene razón, Hiccup es el jefe…´´ **

**``Patapez, Hiccup es el jefe y vosotros decís que se lo ha ganado pero los otros no estaban para verlo, con Alvin apenas vieron todo lo que él sacrificó, la aldea desconoce todo cuanto él ha perdido´´**

**``¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes? Hagamos el teatro de dragones, que decía Patán´´** Todos miraron a Astrid no era el mejor momento pero ella tenía un aura de optimismo bastante radical e inverosímil, atractivo para todo aquel que no estuviera cuerdo del todo **``veréis podemos hacer el teatro de las hazañas de Hiccup, contándolas, para que todos sepan lo que ha hecho, y al final aparece Toothless dando la noticia, sería maravilloso, será una sorpresa incluso para Hiccup´´**

**``Sí, una sorpresa donde le recordamos como su padre le dijo que no lo consideraba más su hijo, cómo perdía una pierna, y como su mejor amigo mata su padre, además de perder a uno de los dragones más impresionantes que hemos visto…´´**

**``Patapez, no hace falta incluir todas esas cosas, exactamente iguales, podemos alterarlas un poco….´´**

**``Deberíamos pensarlo Astrid, no sé si es buena idea exponer todo eso, la gente sabe parte de la historia y con eso Hiccup se siente satisfecho´´**

Ese fatídico día terminó ahí, Toothless y Valka cuidando a Hiccup, Astrid, Patapez y los gemelos encargados de hacer una adaptación sobre las hazañas del joven jefe y Patán de convencer a su padre de que no la siguiera tomando con Hiccup.

**``No ves que es un vikingo inservible, no te comprendo tú podrías ser él perfectamente, no tienes nada que envidiarle´´**

**``Papa yo no estaría dispuesto a perderte´´**

**``Eres un vikingo deberías´´**

**``Hiccup ha sufrido demasiado y ha hecho mucho por la aldea, se lo ha merecido, está en su derecho, además ha dado un giro a nuestra forma de bien y..e-´´**

**``Ese es el problema ha cambiado nuestras costumbres, su padre ha aceptado todos sus cambios, mimó al chaval´´**

**``Pero papa, él ha mejorado la aldea, tú solo te estás quejando de su manera de actuar´´**

**``No solo de eso, también de su forma de ser, pacificadores, no a la guerra, pronto todos tendremos que saber leer y no sabremos coger un hacha, ese es el futuro de esta aldea´´**

**``No creo que Hiccup quiera eso…´´**

Patán se esfumó mientras su padre seguía con sus ideales conservadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong> OuO mi cara de alegría, MUCHAS GRACIAS! A todos los nuevos seguidores! Y los que habéis agregado a favorito esta historia.

Pensaba terminar este arco en este capítulo, pero vaya sorpresa la mía cuando se alargó, pero no se alargará más, ya que este primer arco es solo una presentación del panorama.

**Aclaración del millón**, Escupituso es el nombre del padre de Patán, así al menos lo llama Estoico en la película, y como estoy tomando como referencia la peli pues lo he dejado así .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adelanto:<strong>__ Hiccup se niega a recrear sus supuestas hazañas, alega que ha perdido más que ganado, pero Toothless está decidido a que todos sepan la cruel realidad sobre todo lo que ha sufrido el chico._

_**``Thoothless nadie te volverá a ver igual cuando sepan que tú mataste a mi padre…. Yo te perdoné, pero otros dicen que el legado de los grandes líderes terminó con él yo no soy más que una sombra maltrecha….´´**_

_**``No deberías menospreciarte, y es algo a lo que ya me he hecho la idea´´**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Índice<strong>_

**ARCO 1: La fiesta del fuego azul**

Capítulo 1: Incomodidad rutinaria

Capítulo 2: Alimento ponzoñoso

Capítulo 3: Decisiones acaloradas

Capítulo 4: Contraste mañanero

Capítulo 5: Sentimientos reencontrados

_**Capítulo 6: La desdicha del jefe**_

Capítulo 7: Aplausos sordos (título provisional)

**ARCO 2: Aldea indómita**

¿?

**ARCO 3: La vida inquebrantable**

¿?

* * *

><p>¡Nos vemos! :)<p> 


	7. ARCO I-Cap7: Aplausos sordos

**ARCO I: La fiesta del fuego azul / Capítulo 7: Aplausos sordos**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

**Advertencias: **temática yaoi.

**Universo: **La base es de las películas, es como una continuación tras el final de la segunda, pero tiene características entrelazadas de los libros y serie (primera y segunda temporada).

_**Intro:**__ El invierno se acerca y con ello la necesidad de dejar las cosas zanjadas del joven jefe, así pues intenta acelerar los preparativos con el propósito de aminorar tensiones mediante el festejo que se apróxima._

_En contra parte Toothless se muestra quisquilloso a la hora de dejar solo a Hiccup, hasta el punto de tener un disputa que toda la aldea estará invitada a presenciar el desenlace._

* * *

><p>La mañana amanecía bastante prometedora, Hiccup despertó perezosamente, la ventana estaba abierta, pero el sol mañanero nunca le llegó a cegar, cuando su vista enfocó, se encontró con su dragón sentado en una silla, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza caída, estaba durmiendo.<p>

Hiccup sonrió y se acercó, le elevó la cabeza y le besó, pronto el contrario le respondió, se subió en la cama dejando al chico tumbado.

- **Buenos días princesa, ¿se encuentra mejor?**

- **No deberías quedarte dormido en la silla, te va a doler el cuello**- el vikingo esquivó las dulces palabras, nunca le llegaría a gustar que le llamase así.

Toothless bufó –**habló el que se queda dormido en la mesa diseñando, ¿cuántas veces te he llevado a la cama?**

- **Muchas… supongo**

Se siguieron repartiendo besos hasta que el dragón cortó las caricias mañaneras –**viene tu madre**- rápidamente se deshizo de la comprometida situación y se sentó en la silla, a los pocos segundo Valka se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-**Estás mejor Hiccup, cariño ayer nos asustaste.**

-**Lo siento**-susurró.

-Menos **mal, Toothless ha pasado toda la noche cuidándote no dejaba que nos turnáramos**.

Hiccup comenzó a reír- No **te preocupes es un dragón nocturno, duerme un poco por la tarde y antes de amanecer.**

-**Bueno solo quería saber si estabas mejor y bajo a preparar el desayuno**.

Valka dejó la habitación bajando por las escaleras, cuando se escuchó un grito- **Mama! Espera**- Hiccup se asomó-**N-no tengo mucha hambre voy a salir un rato, después me preparo algo.**

-**De acuerdo, pues yo también saldré, tengo cosas que hacer**- el chico suspiró, el furia nocturna estaba riéndose, menos mal que se lo había recordado.

-**Sí que tienes que estar enfermo como para no recordar la cocina de tu madre**.

-**Bueno al menos ahora puedo hacerme algo aquí, de la otra manera tenía que ir a algún sitio**.

Toothless estaba avivando el fuego cuando Hiccup se acercó – **Toothless necesitamos hablar de los preparativos, voy a buscar al grupo.**

-**Los traeré, no salgas.**

Posteriormente el dragón subió las escaleras, se transformó, y salió volando, el tono con el cual le había hablado a Hiccup le sorprendió, serio y tajante, eso había sido una orden a la cual no podría negarse, el chico dudó hasta que hubiera utilizado el poder de un alpha pero eso era imposible él no era un dragón.

Al poco tiempo sus amigos estaban en el salón de la casa, Hiccup sentado en el suelo con papeles esparcidos sobre las últimas recolectas de frutas y hortalizas, animales etc

-**De acuerdo si vamos al noroeste deberíamos poder pescar sin problemas y no disminuirán los peces de esta zona, yo me encargaré de la pesca durante estas semanas para que haya suficiente, Tormenta y yo nos llevaremos varios nader y algunos gronckles**.

-**De acuerdo, el tema del festín finalizado, queda el tema del espectáculo…**

-**Yo me encargaré con Patán, no me hace mucha gracia pero supongo que con mi ingenio y su punto de vista vikingo hacemos que le guste a todos por igual**.

-**De eso no hay duda Patapez, haremos el mejor teatro de dragones de la historia **-al menos parecía que iban a colaborar, pensaron los miembros restantes.

-**Los gemelos y yo nos encargaremos de hacer los preparativos restante, Chusco y Brusca, vosotros os encargaréis de la decoración, aquí tenéis la lista de materiales, yo iré a la forja, necesitaremos herramientas y clavos para hacer todo esto, Toothless y yo nos encargaremos de montarlo por las noches, ¿será demasiado pesado para ti campeón? ¿campeón?**

Hiccup buscó pero no había rastro de su dragón, se levantó y lo encontró en la cocina con su madre cocinando.

-**Oh Hiccup, ven, mira, Toothless me está enseñado a cocinar varias cosas**- su rostro de felicidad enterneció a Hiccup, su madre había intentado cocinar decentemente desde que volvió a Berk, aunque poco logró servir en este largo tiempo que se pudiera comer decentemente.

-**Vaya campeón, no sabía que supieras utilizar la cuchara**- se rió mientras se acercaba, dudaba del talento culinario de su madre, pero más aun de su perezoso comilón preferido, el cual solo encendía fuego y esperaba pacientemente hasta que le servían comida…incluso algunas veces había ido a comer algo de pescado para saciar el apetito.

-**Y no sé, solo le digo lo que tú haces**.

**-Oh eso lo explica todo…**

**-Hemos pensado que podíamos comer todos juntos, hace mucho que no había tanta gente aquí reunida.**

-**Me parece bien.**

Pronto recogieron todos los papeles y se predispusieron a que les fuera repartida su porción.

Tras la comida todos estaban reunidos charlando sobre a fiesta, Hiccup estaba terminando los últimos dibujo frente al fuego, mientras Toothless se durmió al poco de recostar la cabeza sobre las piernas del chico.

-**Entonces haremos una explosión, entre varios fuegos de dragones, saldrán chispas de colores y…**

Valka los escuchaba a todos entusiasmados, se alegraba que a pesar de las diferencias todos hubieran aceptado a su niño, a veces le carcomía el alma pensar la infancia de este y sobre todo el suceso con el muerte roja.

Pasada la tarde todos marcharon, algunos tenían que hacer guardia esa noche, otros sus quehaceres.

Hiccup cerró la puerta dispuesto a terminar de recoger lo que quedaba por medio cuando unos brazos lo levantaron en volandas, instintivamente se aferró al cuello.

**-Tooth no me pegues estos sustos.**

**-¿Esta noche damos una vuelta? Abrígate, vuelvo cuando anochezca para recogerte, debo asegurarme que los dragones están en sus nidos.**

**-De acuerdo**-susurró de forma inaudible.

El tiempo que le sobraba hasta que llegara Toothless se la pasó tumbado en la cama, estar sentado en el suelo sin ningún tipo de respaldar le había pasado factura y toda su espalda dolía, el furia nocturna ingresó por la ventana semitransformandose antes de llegar a tocar el suelo.

**-¿Estás cansado? Si quieres podemos dejar la vuelta para otro día- comentó preocupado.**

**-No, no, no, solo necesitaba apoyarme en algún sitio.**

**-De acuerdo entonces te llevaré**.

**-Toothless semitransformado no puedes cargar con mucho peso, tus huesos no están hecho específicamente para volar ya hiciste la prueba y estuviste sin poder despegar del suelo casi una semana por el engarrotamiento-** Hiccup le recriminó de forma que recapacitara, es verdad que disponía de una forma humana con alas y colas, pero dicha forma no le capacitaba para hacer cosas de dragón, la velocidad de vuelo opacaba sus otros sentidos y a veces se chocaba con rocas de frente, otras veces se había dislocado el hombro por la fuerza que ejerció, demostrando que a pesar de disponer de la complexión de un dragón no podía utilizarla al máximo si quería mantenerse sano.

**-No pesas tanto como crees, no aún**- susurró lo último más bajo, pero no pasó desapercibido para el jinete.

**-Haz lo que quieras, pero antes del amanecer aquí, no quiero vérmelas de nuevo con la gente del pueblo preguntando sobre ropas negras o porqué aparecía de repente en el bosque.**

**-De acuerdo… **

Salieron por la ventana, Hiccup se aferraba al cuello de su dragón y este le sujetaba contra su pecho, no volaban totalmente en el horizontal, tampoco en vertical, el joven jefe miraba el cielo estrellado, contemplando la infinitud del cielo, la luna reflejada en al mar, pasaron varias montañas volando, hasta que se detuvieron.

Se escuchaba el sonido de una cascada, deberían estar al otro lado de la isla, rocosa y con acantilados bastante pequeños, cuevas que se interconectaban y recorrían todo el subsuelo de la isla, la vegetación verde y mullida recorría toda la extensión de suelo.

-**Qui-quiero hablar Hiccup, quiero que todo esto que nos está pasando no nos sobrepase, y asegurarme de que todo salga bien, no es solo la fiesta, creo que hay demasiada tranquilidad, hasta los dragones están muy relajados y a veces se asustan, pensando que esto no es real.**

Hiccup pensó que en esta relación era él el indeciso, mientras su dragón era el señor siempre sé lo que hacer, con las cosas claras, suponía que cuestionarle más lo que se preguntaba no le ayudaría por lo que optó por una evasión centrada en el tema -**¿Nunca habéis tenido periodos de paz?- **Hiccup se sentó sobre la hierba, estaba fresca, palmó el suelo a su lado invitando a su furia nocturna que le acompañase, no rechazó la invitación, pero se mostró inquieto y expectante a lo que pudiera decir su vikingo.

**-No**

**-Entiendo, entonces no es ninguna novedad que os asuste la calma, es verdad que siempre puede surgir algo, pero es cuando hay paz cuando más hay que trabajar, los humanos, al menos, necesitan conflictos bélicos por necesidad, cuando pasan un tiempo sin empuñar un arma dejan de ser ellos mismos y por cualquier nimiedad empiezan a pelear, por eso intento resolver esos pequeños problemas que ahora mismo no son importantes pero que en un momento de debilidad pueden llegar a crear un enfrentamiento, Toothless, creo que debes averiguar si todo está bien, con los dragones de Berk, invitarlos a que te hablen y así mantener este estado pacífico, se acostumbrarán con el tiempo y ya no temerán.**

**- Sabes de sobra que no soy un líder que solo atienda a un individuo, nosotros somos una comunidad, y como tal todos debemos solidarizarnos con cada una de las causas que atormenten al alpha, mi pregunta es Hiccup, mi duda es, ¿Qué le pasa a un dragón cuando deja de serlo?**

Hiccup miró extrañado a Toothless – **No sé a que te refieres.**

-**Tú mismo lo has dicho, los hombres crean conflictos cuando dejan de ser hombres, no sé lo que pueda llegar hacer un dragón si duda que pertenece a nuestra comunidad.**

**-Mientras crean en ti, nunca pasará.**

-**Algunos… algunos comentan que lo nuestro es extraño, tú también lo creías, tengo esperanzas de que una vez pasado el suficiente tiempo dejen de pensar en ello y lo acepten igual que nosotros mismo, lo que me preocupa es que nosotros somos de costumbres y rápidamente estamos aceptando muchos cambios en poco tiempo, no quiero que empiecen a dudar de nosotros.**

-**Por lo menos no tienes un tío que revela sus planes de enterrarme** –rieron mientras observaban el horizonte- **Tooth, mi querido dragón, los aldeanos de Berk tampoco llevan bien tantos cambios, dragones, yo… en fin es algo a lo que debemos darle tiempo, así verán que tan bien lo hacemos.**

-**Te amo Hiccup**- el vikingo iba a responderle un _yo también_ pero no le dio tiempo cuando sus labios estaban sellados por el furia nocturna, Hiccup rodeo el cuello y se sentó sobre las piernas de su dragón.

-**Di una de esas cosas moñas que me gustan cariño.**

Hiccup se retiró para observarlo, el dragón no perdió tiempo y hundió sus dientes en el cuello – **D-déjame pensar, mmmm…, ¿qué solo las estrellas sean testigos de nuestro delito?**

**-Podrías decirlo con un todo seductor, no haría daño a nadie, ¿sabes?**

Esa noche, allí a la intemperie solo las estrellas, como había dicho Hiccup, fueron testigos del acto que consumaron, antes de amanecer volvieron a la habitación donde durmieron varias horas.

* * *

><p>Los materiales para la fiesta estaban listo solo había necesitado dos semanas para crear víveres sobrantes y recolectar todo lo necesario, poco faltaba para empezar a montar, por desgracia el pueblo no desistía en su empeño por averiguar qué se tramaban los jinetes de Berk.<p>

-**Astrid, cuéntanos, ¿qué ocurre?, sabemos que Hiccup es la mente maestra tras todo este complot.**

**-Ya os lo he dicho es una fiesta, no puedo decir nada más.**

-**Venga cielo, no podrías adelantarnos algo, sabemos que es tu novio, pero los demás no son tan comprensivos.**

-**N-no es mi novio- **eso había sido un punto bajo para la chica, desde que Hiccup había vuelto a salir, no habían hablado de lo suyo y el chico lo dejó muy claro lo de no querer volver con ella por un tiempo, que le hacía… ¿daño? Nunca llegó a entenderlo.

**-¿Qué? No es tu novio, pero si estabais muy unidos.**

**-No es asunto para chismorrear, en otro momento, ir a preguntarle a otro.**

Astrid se retiró con la conciencia intranquila, decidida a preguntarle a Valka si era un momento propicio para preguntarle al joven.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Toothless recorría el cielo, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden, la última vez se encontró una cría de dragón a la cual rescató, esperaba que no se volviera a repetir, aunque le extrañaba, ya que las madres son muy sobreprotectoras.<p>

El mar estaba encrespado y el agua estaba turbia, las corrientes marinas debían de ir a gran velocidad para crear tal efecto, unido al fuerte viento. El dragón volvió a la isla para alertar de una posible lluvia, intensa con vientos huracanados que descargaría en breve sobre Berk.

* * *

><p>Astrid estaba hablando con Valka sobre su reciente inquietud, se sentía desplazada y molesta- <strong>Valka no lo entiendo por mucho que me lo expliques, Hiccup estuvo muy mal y ahora que todo está bien, ¿por qué no puedo hablar con él? Solo quiero preguntarle.<strong>

-**Mira cariño, no es nada personal, solo espera un poco más, Hiccup tiene muchísimos problemas pendientes espera a que pase la fiesta**- Valka intentaba por todos los medios posibles de que desistiera estaba convencida de que su niño no estaba preparado para solventar este problema.

-**Es por Toothless** – era una afirmación**- Desde que vi a Toothless humano, no he dejado de pensar en lo cercano que son, casi parecía que podían comunicarse sin hablar, él ha sido el que lo ha sostenido y no yo, su prometida, cuando más me necesitaba me echó de su lado.**

-**Astrid… esto es algo que te lo tiene que explicar él, yo no puedo quitarle ese derecho, solo piensa que llegaran tiempos oscuros y se cernirán sobre él, si quieres apoyarlo hazlo ahora, ahora que ha salido de la pesadumbre que lo envolvía y no dejes que vuelva a entrar, él tiene miedo, de muchas cosas, y todo este tiempo lo ha hecho todo solo, fue hasta que conocío a Toothless que empezó a cambiar y vosotros lo ayudasteis después de darle una oportunidad.**

-**Y-yo siempre he admirado a Hiccup, desde pequeño, era débil y no se parecía a nosotros, carecía de todas las virtudes de un vikingo, ni siquiera se podría decir ahora mismo que fuera uno, pero nunca abandonó, y siempre persistió, me arreglaba las hachas siempre, nunca fallaba, tan perfectas, incluso me las mejoraba…**

**-Cariño, ¿esto se lo has dicho alguna vez a Hiccup?**

**-No, nunca, no estoy segura de decirle todas estas cosas.**

**-Estate segura de que algún día encontrarás el momento para decírselo, estoy segura.**

**-Entonces, ahora no, ¿verdad?**

**-No**- respondió tiernamente.

Astrid se fue, Valka suspiró, su hijo debería resolver cuanto antes los sentimientos pendientes por esta chica, aunque poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde un aire voraz invadió Berk, Toothless llegó tarde, el viento estaba en su contra y tardó más de lo previsto, ayudó a varias personas a llegar al gran salón, los animales encerrados en sus establos y los dragones en sus cuevas resguardados, entró en el gran salón, buscando a su querido vikingo.<p>

Trató de olerlo, pero desistió tras inhalar las primeras milésimas de segundo, trataría de encontrarlo con la vista, pasó un tiempo hasta que vio a Valka con cara de preocupación.

-**Grrr…**-sabía que ella no entendía dragonés, su objetivo era llamar la atención de la mujer.

**-¡Toothles! Por fin encuentro a uno de los dos, ¿dónde está Hiccup?**- el dragón solo pudo imitar la cara de Valka, esta percatándose empezó a gritar si alguien había visto al chico, cuando alguien respondió.

-**Lo vi subiendo la colina, estaba corriendo, creo que iba a avisar al viejo cascarrabias, él y sus ovejas aun no han bajado.**

-**No creo que Hiccup vaya a intentar traerlo aquí con la que está cayendo**- Astrid murmuró.

Patapez que la escuchó respondió**-¿Y si les ha cogido a medio camino?, Hiccup lo traerá, sin duda.**

Toothless no esperó y abrió la puerta del gran salón, los demás no estaban tan locos como para seguirlos, el agua en aquella temporada era fría, estaba a punto de llegar las nevadas y las temperaturas descendían drásticamente, el furia nocturna no divisaba nada, la lluvia parecían agujas heladas que calaban y se adentraban en su piel, llovía bastante fuerte, y como Hiccup estuviera demasiado tiempo seguro que volvía a enfermarse como hace unas semanas.

Atravesó Berk tan rápido como le era posible encontrándose con las ovejas del viejo bajando y dos figuras descendiendo lentamente., Toothless no esperó sabía que Hiccup no dejaría a nadie atrás, animales o humanos, así que cogió varias ovejas y las llevó al gran salón, dio dos viajes antes de acercarse al viejo y agarrarlo, se llevó al gran salón sin antes gritarle a Hiccup.

**-¡GRRRrRRrrr!... (!Resguárdate, ahora vengo a por ti¡)**

A Hiccup le hubiera gustado resguardarse, pero apenas sentía varias partes de su cuerpo y su pies estaba enfangado, por no decir la prótesis que se hundía con cada paso que daba, la pierna le solía molestar cuando el tiempo cambiaba, sobre todo en invierno, le recordaba el invierno que estuvo en cama sin moverse debido al intenso dolor, tanto estuvo divagando que Toothless había vuelto, semitrasformandose y resguardando a Hiccup entre sus brazos y alas.

-**!Hiccup, responde, estás helado¡, vamos a casa.**

El furia nocturna entró en la casa como un huracán, llevaba en brazos a un Hiccup tiritando, con la piel fría y la cara contraída de dolor sus manos abrazaban su estómago. Pasó cerca de la caldera que estaba en el centro del salón y la encendió con su aliento, dejó al chico e el sillón, si hubiera estado lúcido nunca le hubiera dejado que lo dejará ahí, era el sillón de su padre, subió a por mantas y ropa, bajó y le arrancó la que tenía, le secó y le puso una seca, lo envolvió en varias mantas y lo acunó cerca del fuego.

-**Hiccup** **duerme todo lo que quieras pero cuando despiertes dime que estás bien.**

Mientras en el gran salón Valka interrogaba al viejo cascarrabias.

-**Ya te he dicho todo lo que sé, el odioso dragón trajo a mis ovejas y a mí, dejando a Hiccup allí, no sé nada más.**

-**Pero Toothless** **no ha vuelto, ¿Hiccup estaba bien cuando lo dejaste?**

-**No lo sé, a mitad del camino se paró diciendo que siguiera que le molestaba el estómago, dijo que había comido algo que tú preparaste.**

-**Yo… hoy no he… preparado la comida…** – conforme decía las palabras se iban ahogando sabiendo que su niño podría estar en peligro.

Valka dejó tranquilo al viejo, se sentó en unos de los asientos, deseaba que escampara para saber, ¿qué había pasado con la pareja?

La mañana llegó, pero la lluvia y el viento siguió, Toothless miró a Hiccup, estaba llorando en silencio sobre él.

-**Hey, hey, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?**

-**N-no lo siento, no sé qué pasa, hace una semana y-yo yo….**

-**Shhhh... relájate, respira, piensa que si es un dragón… ellos dormitan con el frío.**

Siguió acunándolo mientras lloraba sobre su hombro, le frotaba la espalda y le daba caricias en la cabeza- **Hiccup no te preocupes, todo está bien, tú estás bien, todos estaremos bien.**

-**L-lo sé, pero y si…, oh Tooth todo es tan complicado… quiera que todo se supiera ya, que no hubiera más secretos, no sé si puedo mantener más tiempo el porte de jefe.**

-**Claro que puedes, eres un jefe, sé tú mismo, lo sabes, eres genial, un amigo admirable, una persona valiente, alguien con afán de superación, afrontas tus miedos, nunca te almendras, sabes ver hasta donde llega cada persona, sus cualidades, eres una pareja inigualable, por eso te quiero pequeño.**

Los sollozos habían cesado a mitad del monólogo.

Toothless a pesar de querer reconfortar al chico no dejaba de estar enfadado, su acto de insensatez casi lo mata del susto y el miedo que sintió, por no decir lo que sufrió al tener que dejarlo mientras salvaba al ser que consideraba más inmundo de toda la aldea.

_Debía de haberlo dejado allí, debía de haberlo dejado allí…_ se repetía una y otra vez.

El vikingo se despertó, aun estaba en brazos del furia nocturna que lo miraba atentamente, expectante – **voy a preparar algo… tengo algo de hambre**.

Se levantó y se fue, sabía que el dragón no estaba contento pero mejor hablar con el estómago lleno.

Una vez comidos se acercaron al fuego, el pecho de Toothles sirvió como respaldar para Hiccup, este empezó hablar sin mirarlo directamente, sabía que cuando estaba tan callado se debía a un cabreo.

**-Tooth… sabes que soy el jefe y tenía la obligación.**

**- ¿La obligación de morir congelado?**

**- La obligación de salvaguardar a la tribu.**

**- En su momento él no quiso que fueran a arreglarle la casa, vive lejos y apartado.**

**- Forma parte del pueblo.**

**- Pero su cabezonería no es tu responsabilidad.**

**- Pero sí su vida.**

Esa respuesta fue el punto de inflexión donde Toothless explotó - **¡Sí, su maldita vida pero no la tuya! ¡La tuya vale una mierda comparada con la suya, claro, si yo no hubiera vuelto, los dos estarían ahí en el camino, habrían llegado al salón, pero ¿en qué condiciones? Allí no hay mantas ni fuego suficiente, habrías muerto de hipotermia en poco tiempo!**

**- Mi padre dio su vida por mí, alguien de Berk.**

**- Tú padre era muchas cosas, pero dio su vida por ti, su hijo, no alguien de Berk, no quieras hacerme ver cosas que no son.**

**- Entonces según tú, si un dragón va a morir y la única forma de salvarlo fuera interponiéndote y muriendo tú ¿lo harías?**

**- Depende de las condiciones, pero por regla general no, los dragones somos orgullosos y además de ello cada uno sabe cual es su rol, no van por ahí desobedeciendo haciendo cosas perjudiciales para otros o exponiéndose.**

**- ¡Sabes que quería evitar una guerra!**

**- Pues no la evitaste, y encima murió gente y muchos dragones.**

**- No tienes derecho, ningún derecho… a decirme lo que me estás diciendo.**

**- Siempre te apoyo, te ayudo y reconforto, pero no me pidas que anteponga Berk a ti, porque no lo voy hacer nunca más, lo de hoy ha sido una excepción que nunca más se repetirá.**

Hiccup, se levantó y miró cabreado a su dragón, se giró rápidamente y subió las escaleras, estaba claro que tenían dos puntos de vistas muy diferentes en cuanto al significado de jefe y las tareas que desempeñaba.

Toothless se quedó mirándolo, no cambiaría de parecer nunca volvería a anteponer a alguien de la aldea por él, podría ser egoísta, pero a un dragón no se le quita lo que es suyo y los furia nocturnas eran muy posesivos con sus pertenencias…

La tormenta amainó esa noche, Valka apareció en la casa cuando los nubarrones dejaron entrever algunas estrellas.

**-¿Dónde está?-** exaltada y preocupada siguió las indicaciones del dragón, que solo señaló con el pulgar al piso de arriba.

Valka llamó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, entró y vio que se había quedado dormido sobre el manual, retiró el libro con cuidado y se fue.

Esa noche Valka le preguntó sobre lo ocurrido a Toothless, este no escatimó en detalles, relatándole incluso el enfrentamiento de ideas, Valka escuchó atentamente, al final no añadió nada, cada cual se fue a dormir, aunque el dragón esa noche ni las siguientes entró en el cuarto de su vikingo preferido.

Después de varios días el suelo presentaba estabilidad y el sol volvía a iluminar los días, el grupo de jóvenes jinetes determinaron que esos días de calma serían los propicios para la celebración.

Esa tarde estuvieron haciendo preparativos previos, acordaron tras hablarlo mucho que sería en 4 días, los jóvenes reunían comida, acordaron tras proponerle a varias mujeres que ellas cocinaran, mientras Patapez y Patán ultimaban el espectáculo, Bocón y los gemelos ayudaban en la construcción del teatro, Valka e Hiccup preparan las guirnaldas que se colgarían de los postes esa noche cuando saliera Toothless a colocarlos.

Toda la aldea curioseaba y preguntaba, pero nadie respondía más allá _una fiesta_, la relación que había entre alpha y jefe se veía vislumbraba, la tensión y las miradas hostiles que se lanzaban eran percibidas por toda la aldea, algunos vieron como una oportunidad de acercarse al gran dragón, pero este se había vuelto arisco con toda la aldea, malhumorado y cabreado siempre divisaba la aldea desde algún tejado evitando posibles conflictos entre dragones y humanos, también cuidaba de su chico, por muy cabreado se estuviera, como dijo, antepondría al vikingo a todo y todos.

Así pasaron los días y todos estaban en la plaza central expectante, nadie quería perderse el espectáculo y mucho menos el motivo oculto tras todo esto, Toothless estaba nervioso, a quién quería engañar, le encantaría compartir ese momento con Hiccup, y que este le diera aliento, sabía como mantener el porte y no dudaba de que lo conseguiría, su máscara exterior estaba bien formada, pero su interior necesitaba de Hiccup para calmarse y tranquilizarse.

El teatro mostró varias secuencias de la muerte épica de muerte roja, un terror nocturno bañado en cenizas recreaba la hazaña mientras Hiccup era un muñeco agarrado con cuerdas a su lomo, al final omitieron la muerte de Estoico, o al menos la verdadera, murió luchando con Alvin tras haber salvado a Valka del gran Bestibestia, nadie supo que Alvin le controló y mucho menos que lo mató, eso le hizo sentirse bastante mal, nadie sabría la verdadera muerte del gran líder a manos de un dragón pretencioso….

Cuando terminó Patapez empezó con su discurso, Hiccup apareció - **¿Estás bien? ¿Preparado?**

Toothless se acercó y lo abrazó – **Ahora sí.**

**- Por favor, muéstrate como realmente eres y no como una de tus muchas máscaras** – habló entre los brazos de su dragón.

Sus brazos apretaron más a Hiccup contra su pecho, no quería soltarlo ni que ese momento terminase, habían creado una burbuja, de fondo se escuchaban las palabras de Patapez…

- Tras aquella fatídica tragedia muchas cosas han cambiado y hemos decidido crear este pequeño teatro en conmemoración a nuestros dos héroes, ambos han traspasado barreras tras cada adversidad que se les presentaba, ambos, juntos, jinete y dragón han logrado salvarnos de todo aquello que ha acechado nuestras vidas, y ahora me gustaría darles una noticia, una que muchos no comprenderéis, el mismo Hiccup se ha llevado varios meses estudiando, pero aun no logra comprender nada sobre este hecho, hace poco nos lo contó, y decidimos que lo mejor era que todos lo supierais….

**- Ha llegado la hora cariño, deséame suerte….** – Hiccup se inclinó y le dio un castro beso, lo miró tiernamente, y en respuesta el otro volvió a unir sus labios en un fogoso beso.

Toothless subió las escaleras y se acercó a Patapez, mientras Hiccup daba la vuelta a la infraestructura y miraba a su dragón, estaba serio e imponía.

Toda la aldea enmudeció al verle, nadie se imaginaba quien era, algunas mujeres suspiraron, otros miraban al chico con un nuevo reto a superar.

- **Qui-quiero presentarles a Tooth….less**- Patapez se trabó al principio y al final susurró el nombre del furia nocturna, en realidad no le parecía un buen nombre para alguien con esa apariencia, pero nunca le cuestionaría al dragón.

La gente empezó a hablar, entre ellos a gritos, algunos buscaron la figura de Hiccup y empezaron a preguntarle, Toothless llamó la atención con un grito **– Si quieren respuestas, preguntármelas a mí, Hiccup ve a ayudar a los demás.**

El chico asintió, sabía que su furia nocturna se desenvolvería bien, ya no le necesitaba así que fue ayudar a los demás a preparar el festín en el gran salón.

**- ¿Un humano? ¿Puedes tomar forma humana?**

**- No te creemos, ¿cómo puedes ser el furia nocturna?**

Toothless rodó los ojos, se empezó a desvestir y tras quitarse los pantalones como última prenda se transformó y gruñó.

Todos volvieron a callarse, la ronda de preguntas quedaba concluida por el momento, el dragón cogió la ropa y se fue al salón allí vio a Hiccup y este le miró con sorpresa.

- **¿Cuándo te has transformado? …. ¿!No me digas que lo has hecho delante de todos?! ¿Cómo ha quedado la ropa? **– cogió la ropa de la boca del dragón y vio que estaba intacta, la cara de Hiccup se puso roja, lo demás se acercaron y Patapez fue el único en hablar.

-**Se ha vuelto a desvestir delante de todos….**

Hiccup suspiró y se la tiró – **cámbiate, seguro que no has respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas, nada más volverse escuchó el crujir de los huesos y la espalda del dragón tronar, esperó a que terminase de ponerse la ropa, cómo le enseñaba a que no se puede uno quitar la ropa y ponérsela cuando le viene en gana.**

- **No me hiecieron preguntas lógicas, odio las preguntas así, si me hubieran preguntado como Patapez, pero ``¿eres humanos?´´ venga ya, si se ve que soy humano, después dijeron ``No nos lo creemos´´ y una imagen vale más que mil palabras…. Así que me transformé… creo que hay que decirles que vengan.**

Todos salieron a buscar a los aldeanos que estaban gritando y farfullando sobre la reciente noticia, cuando vieron venir a los jóvenes empezaron a recriminarlos y abuchearlos, al parecer alguien se había dedicado a convencerlos en ese periodo de tiempo, sobre que esto no era algo bueno, al final todo el esfuerzo de los jinetes se había echado por la borda, los dragones que estaban en los tejados al escuchar el griterío lo interpretaron como señal y empezaron a lazar fuego y otros rocas donde los dragones hacían punterías, la gente se abalanzó contra los vikingos, ellos huyeron hacía el salón, Hiccup se escaqueó y subió al teatro allí grito todo lo que pudo.

**- ¡Escucharme! Esto lo hemos hecho por vosotros, no queremos perjudicar a nadie, Toothless tiene poco tacto, y no quiera que hubiera problemas…**

**- ¿Por qué ahora los dragones se pueden transformar en humanos?**

**-N-no lo sé, estoy estudiándolo y solo he visto a Toothless transformarse… pero no es ninguna amenaza, ahora os podéis comunicar con él y su ayuda estará más accesible, antes ibais a mí a que le pidiera que os ayudara ya que no sabíais comunicaros con él, ahora no hace falta que actúe de intermediario.**

**- Eso lo comprendemos, pero no creemos que tener a un furia nocturna sea una buena señal, y que sea humano a ratos nos quita la poca confianza que teníamos.**

**- Entonces, pesadillas, terrores, naders… etc sí pero un solo furia nocturna, ¿no?.**

- **¡Un solo furia nocturna puede acabar con todos nuestros dragones! Es un alpha y ahora no solo acabar sino que también volverlos contra nosotros, ¿cómo sabemos que ahora que es humano no tomará Berk?**

**- Porque ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que es humano y no ha hecho tal cosa ni la hará.**

El murmullo se hizo presente en la aldea, Toothless veía temblar las manos de Hiccup, lo estaba pasando mal, había sido un egoísta, debía de haber tenido más tacto.

- **Aunque yo, ahora, necesitaría un poco de a-ayuda y me gustaría que él me ayudase, si no os importa, no hará nada sin mi palabra y me obedecerá… ¿se lo permitiríais?**

- **¿Qué le hiciese tus tareas de jefe? ¿Eso nos estás pidiendo? ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?! Seguro que te ha controlado para que le dejes la aldea y-**

- **Desde la muerte de mi marido, os habéis reunido, comentabais que mi hijo no estaba capacitado, durante el día le pedíais toda clase de cosas, todos hemos estado bastante afligidos por la muerte de nuestro antiguo jefe, pero debéis de comprender que era su padre, cuando Estoico era jefe, yo llevaba alguna de sus tareas…**

- **No es lo mismo él es un dragón no es Astrid.**

Hiccup tardó unos minutos en hilar ese comentario mientras su madre intentaba calmar un poco el ambiente.

- **¡No lo entendéis! ¿Hubiera sido mejor esconderlo? ¿Eso es lo que estáis diciendo? Ver a Toothless como un socio, aquí hay muchos vikingos que trabajan juntos, un barco no se tripula solo, tampoco cuidar a un rebaño… Mirad sé que lo tenéis que asimilar, qué os parece si entramos al salón coméis todo lo que queráis y mañana hacemos una reunión, preguntas y aclaramos los mal entendidos…**

Se escucharon unos síes y vales, poco prometedores para Hiccup, esto había sido todo un error, no debería haber sido así, ni siquiera se había preparado a la gente para la noticia, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, el chico se abrazó a si mismo intentando reprimir toda su frustración, Toothless lo miraba, no prestaba atención a los vikingos que se le acercaron, los ignoró, se acercó a Hiccup intentando reconformarlo dándole caricias en la espalda.

-**Tooth, todo ha salido mal…**

-**No, yo creía que iba a salir peor, siéndote sincero, no esperaba que se lo tomaran tan bien, tus palabras le han calmado, si no fuera por ti, yo hubiera enloquecido…**

- **Si no fuera por mí, aun estarías volando por el cielo sin mi ayuda.**

- **¡JA! Prefiero mil veces andar por la tierra y haberte conocido que cien vidas surcando los cielos sin conocerte.**

Hiccup sonrió - **La próxima vez dices tú las frases moñas, se te dan bien.**

- **No te acostumbres princesa.**

Los vikingos ahogaron sus preguntas en bebida y sus dudas en comida, estaba por amanecer cuando el último vikingo salió del gran salón, por costumbre las festividades duraban hasta que pudieran aguantar, varios días, pero a pesar de los barriles y los platos suculentos nadie podía afirmar con exactitud el calibre del daño producido.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando empezaron a recoger todo lo construido en esos días, el viento estaba soplando y pronto empezarían las nevadas, no podían tardar demasiado, Hiccup estaba recogiendo los bancos de madera junto a Astrid cuando un grupo de dragones bebés se tiraron encima.

- **``Buenos días, ¿Ya vais a desayunar?´´ **-dijo en dragonés.

- **Grrrrru (¡Síiiiiiii!)**

- **``¿Nadie irá con vosotros?´´ **- los dragones negaron – **``Ir a preguntar a Toothless seguro que os acompaña, así podréis comer más´´**- Terminó guiñándoles el ojo.

Los dragones afirmaron y se fueron volando hasta Toothless donde solo les gritaba _pescado pescado, _el dragón intentó quitárselos de encima con un manotazo, perdió un poco de estabilidad y los postes que estaba agarrando con el brazo derecho cayeron, fueron directos a Hiccup que se tropezó y cayó, Toothless seguía con su intento de deshacerse de los pequeños dragones con tan mala suerte que le dio al poste de madera que estaba medio sacado, cuando se percató de la trayectoria, le gritó, Hiccup viendo el peligro se cubrió y cerró los ojos, todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Lo siguiente que Hiccup sintió fue la cabeza del furia nocturno contra su pecho y un suspiro, abrió los ojos y percibió que las alas estaban rodeándolo.

**- No, no vuelvas a pegarme esos sustos, ya te lo dije.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- No sabría qué haría sin ti.**

Hiccup abrazó al furia nocturna, la gente del pueblo se acercó, o al menos la que andaba despierta, el joven jefe apartó sus manos algo le quemaba.

-**Tooth… ¿Qué te pasa?**

Ambos se miraron y después percibieron una tenues luz por todo el cuerpo del dragón, especies de tribales incandescentes de color azul se veían **– Escuece un poco…**

- **Será mejor que te transformes en dragón, esto nunca antes había sucedido, creo que te has sobrepasado, has sacado tus alas en décimas de segundo, eso no puede ser bueno.**

-**Lo-Lo intento, pero no puedo…**

Toothless replegó sus alas hasta que desaparecieron, no pudo transformarse en dragón y eso les asustó, tampoco las marcas azules incandescentes desaparecían - **¿Te duele? ¿Te molesta?**

- **No demasiado…**

- **Vayamos a casa y descansemos, cuando despertemos veremos lo que pasa.**

Los espectadores preguntaron, Valka y el grupo de jinetes se acercó preguntando, Hiccup los evadió, les dijo que más tarde.

Una vez dentro de la habitación se quitó toda la ropa y vio que exceptuando su cara todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el tribal que se unía en dos líneas y recorría el cuello hasta la barbilla.

- **Intentemos enfriarlo, tal vez… funcione.**

Tras varios barreños de agua helada y trapos, las marcas dejaron de ser azules, ahora eran grises, ya no quemaban, ambos dudaban que el agua hubiera ayudado en algo.

-** Mañana seguiremos investigando, vamos a dormir.**

-**De acuerdo…**

Esa noche ambos conciliaron el sueño bastante tarde, amargados por la forma en que habían desembocado los sucesos y la respuesta de la aldea, estaba en problemas, pero ahora tenía a su dragón más cerca que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente mientras se vestían.

- **Hiccup… no deberías haber dicho nada sobre lo de tus tareas, lo que me dejabas a mí…**

- **Pensé que era mejor terminar de disgustarlos, sino, hubiéramos solucionado esto, para después echarle más agua helada sobre ellos…**

- **Eres un gran líder, pero comparte tu carga, ¿de acuerdo?** –Hiccup afirmó y no se habló nada más, ese día terminaría de recoger todo lo restante antes de que anocheciera, aunque habiéndose levantado por la tarde dudaba que terminara rápido.

Hiccup se fue al gran salón, allí permaneció hasta que todos estuvieron contentos y satisfechos, no fue fácil, su madre y Bocón habían hablado con varios del pueblo antes de la reunión solventando las dudas más nimias, el problema fue enfrentar a Escupituso, pero Hiccup le ofreció entrenar a Toothless en las artes vikingas si lo deseaba, a lo que el vikingo rápidamente se retractó y la victoria fue para el chico.

Las cosas en la aldea se habían calmado tras algunas semanas, pronto Toothless se encargaría de tomar el mando de algunas tareas que requerían bastante tiempo.

* * *

><p>Hiccup esa tarde miraba por la ventana, entraba una brisa fresca, había estado nevando los últimos días y como era lógico su pierna se había resentido por lo que optó por quedarse en casa dándole calor a la cicatriz.<p>

- **Hola mi querida princesa.**

El nombrado se giró y le miró enfadado **– ya te he dicho que no me llames así, no sé por qué te empeñas… algún día terminaré por enfadarme de verdad.**

- **Cuando lo hagas**- se acercó y lo rodeo con sus brazos **– te recordaré cuantas veces te he tratado como una señorita y te ha gustado**- terminó besándolo.

- **Algún día deberíamos probar al contrario.**

Eso tomó desprevenidamente al orgulloso dragón que no consentiría tal experimento, lo cogió en brazos y lo miró dubitativamente **-¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Quieres probar ya esa nueva postura? **

**-No… Estaba pensando que has puesto unos cuantos kilos, tres al menos… ¿estás bien?**

- **Ja-Ja, que gracioso, ¿de quién es la culpa?**

- **Tuya, por supuesto, eres el que me provocaste en primer lugar tras yo tomar esta forma.**

Toothless recibió un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza – **Reptil inútil… **- dijo entredientes.

- **Mi princesa mimada.**

Terminaron besándose hasta que el sueño los venció y uno sobre otro durmiendo tranquilamente proporcionándose calor mutuamente, aun faltaba mucho para que la aldea viera a Toothless como uno de los suyos o al menos alguien a quien podían respetar como superior, tampoco Hiccup se salvaba, tras esa noticia todos desconfiaba de que el jefe pudiera darle más sorpresas desagradables, los dragones sentían que debían gratitud al jefe y obediencia al alpha, sin embargo, muchos sintieron una nueva sensación cuando se acercaban al chico, ganas de protegerlo, y tan notorio era ese sentimiento que empezaron a cuestionarse si ese niño era algo más que un vikingo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong> ¡Saludos! He recibido varios review, ¡estoy súper hihper mega feliz! Muchísimas gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que se molestan en dejarme sus opiniones.

Dato curioso, el apartado de notas finales de cada capítulo lo voy escribiendo conforme voy redactando el mismo capítulo, al final me doy cuenta de que he escrito bastante en agradecimientos, así que las acabo resumiendo en, _``muchas gracias´´_ pero que sepáis que están cargado de admiración y devoción, sois mi combustible que me impulsa cada día a seguir escribiendo. u

*u*- Terminamos el primer arco ahora empieza al acción, este arco ha sido a modo de presentación para que os hicierais una idea de cómo sería cada personaje y el papel que desempeña, la verdad es que pensaba que solo fueran 4 capítulos como mucho pero se me ocurrían tantas cosillas, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Y espero que os guste lo que se avecina!

_**Adelanto:**__ ARCO 2: ALDEA INDÓMITA CAPÍTULO 1: kkjwfkjfjfjfsdj _

_-¡Hiccup! ¡Se acercan cuatro barcos vikingos de la isla vecina!_

_- ¿De cuál de ellas?_

_- ¡Por Thor! ¡Es Bertha!_

_-¿La isla de mujeres vikingas? Hiccup debes de mantener la calma, ellas son muy explosivas…_

_-Lo sé Astrid, creo que te voy a necesitar, no quieren tratos con hombres, llamaré a mi madre, sois las únicas mujeres que tenéis un poco de raciocinio en esta isla._

…_._

_- ¿Toothless qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame!_

_- No me gustan esas mujeres, sobre todo la enana rubia, kami….ce…kame…ci…_

_Hiccup suspiró, ¿eran celos lo que notaba en su dragón? – Camicazi…. Se llama Camicazi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Índice<strong>_

**ARCO 1: La fiesta del fuego azul**

Capítulo 1: Incomodidad rutinaria

Capítulo 2: Alimento ponzoñoso

Capítulo 3: Decisiones acaloradas

Capítulo 4: Contraste mañanero

Capítulo 5: Sentimientos reencontrados

Capítulo 6: La desdicha del jefe

_**Capítulo 7: Aplausos sordos FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE :D**_

**ARCO 2: Aldea indómita**

¿?

**ARCO 3: La vida inquebrantable**

¿?


	8. ARCO II-Cap8: Acción evadida

**ARCO II: La aldea indómita / Capítulo 8: Acción evadida**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

**Advertencias: **temática yaoi.

**Universo: **La base es de las películas, es como una continuación tras el final de la segunda, pero tiene características entrelazadas de los libros y serie (primera y segunda temporada).

_**Resumen:**__ Muchas cosas han ocurrido en poco tiempo, ahora que la aldea prospera Hiccup decidió comunicar partes de sus secretos que compartía con su dragón, que este podía tomar forma humana, a voluntad, pero desconocían el motivo._

_Valka, Bocón y los jóvenes jinetes fueron los primeros en enterarse y decidieron hacer una fiesta para dar la noticia, tras dicha celebración el pueblo estaba más reacio que nunca con el inexperto jefe y para colmo los dragones rehuían al alpha debido a un sentimiento recientemente descubierto. _

_**Intro: **__Hiccup intenta solventar las más pacíficamente posible todo aquello que ha provocado, la aldea no se muestra muy cooperativa y su furia nocturna está casi todo el día desaparecido._

_Si esto no fuera bastantes problemas Berk recibe una visita inesperada y no muy grata, a la cual el jefe deberá adaptar la aldea antera para evitar que desaparezcan cosas de valor._

* * *

><p>Las nevadas habían comenzado, a pesar del frío el agua permanecía en estado líquido por lo que a los dragones no les faltaría alimento, las pieles se habían puesto a secar anteriormente y ya era momento de vestirlas, Hiccup le sacó una a Toothless cuando lo vio correr con solo los pantalones por la fría nieve recién caída, el chico achicó los ojos y decidió que ese invierno su madre tendría una piel extra para resguardarse del frío invierno en Berk.<p>

Con cada paso que daba su pierna se resentía, era rutina de cada año al bajar las temperaturas su cojera se hiciera más visible y la cicatriz ardía debido al frío hierro, los cambios de tiempos no eran buenos para las heridas, Bocón también experimentaba dicho malestar, Hiccup pensaba que al ser un vikingo auténtico debería de estar acostumbrado a ese dolor incluso parecerle nimio.

Llegó a casa dejando las pieles y echó más leña al fuego, Toothless no aparecía hasta que las estrellas podía verse nítidamente en el cielo, por otra parte el vikingo se debatía si realmente él le hacía falta a la aldea y cómo podría demostrarle a la propia aldea que todo lo que intentaba era para lograr mejorarla.

Esa noche como otras intentaría sonsacarle dulcemente a su querido dragón algo de lo que no quería contarle.

El furia nocturna entró por la ventana, estaba malhumorado, no hacía falta preguntarle - **¿Qué te pasa Tooth?**

El dragón murmuraba incoherencias, Hiccup daleó la cabeza intentando entenderle pero no fue hasta que este le miró – **Los dragones son unos malnacidos…**- El chico no cabía en su asombro, el orgulloso furia nocturna insultando a los suyos.

- **¿Qué ocurre? Tal vez es culpa tuya**- empezó a reír, quería quitarle peso al asunto pero el contrario nunca se rió.

- **Los** **dragones te tienen miedo, no quieren acercarse a ti ni que tú entres allí, no quieren…** -Las risas pronto pasaron a tristeza – **Toothless, no pasa nada, supongo que la situación les puede superar**- intentó reconfortarlo acariciándole la espalda.

- **No lo entiendo, no me dicen nada, cuando intento sonsacarles el por qué simplemente me dicen, ''tú no lo entiendes, eres su pareja'', ¿qué quieren decir? ¿de qué no me doy cuenta que ellos sí?**

- **No lo sé, pero seguro que acabarán diciéndotelo, eres el alpha, solo dales un poco de tiempo, con ellos no tuvimos ni la decencia de prepararles un banquete, je **– Hiccup bajó la mirada, aunque intentará alegrar a su dragón le resultaba difícil asimilar la noticia…

- **Ellos están acostumbrados a las cosas místicas y a seguir sin saber por qué, no hay que molestarse en consentirlos y tampoco hay que atender sus necesidades, ellos solo necesitan saber que están protegidos y que hay una figura al mando con eso les sobra, cuando te conocí, fue muy diferente, vosotros criaturas débiles y dependientes, necesitáis estar siempre protegidos, pero supongo que viéndote ahora no diría lo mismo, los humanos necesitáis mucho tiempo para poder aprender a defenderos solos, los dragones apenas cumplen el año deben cazar su propia comida, volar largas distancias y estar alerta en todo momento, a vosotros os hace falta una década al menos para enteraros quienes sois…**

- **Deberíamos descansar, llevas varios días desaparecidos.**

-**Intentando averiguar lo que les pasa a esos reptiles mimados.**

**-Entiendo…**

Ambos se acostaron abrazándose juntos, a lo largo de esa semana todo fue tedioso y bastante complicado, Toothless se encargó de varias tareas del jefe mientras Hiccup intentaba acercarse a algunos dragones que andaban libremente por la aldea sin éxito, ese hecho le partía el corazón al maestro de dragones que le urgía una explicación a dicho comportamiento, el furia nocturna patrullaba algunas noches, intentaba despejar su mente para poder entender todo aquello que les decían los dragones ``No lo entiendes, eres su pareja´´, ``Si quieres ver lo mismo que nosotros aléjate del chico´´** -Alejarme de Hiccup, nunca- **``No deberías de sobreprotegerlo tanto, seguramente otros han visto o sentido lo mismo que nosotros´´** - ¿Sentir? ¿Ver?-** cualquiera que nos viera podría jurar que tenemos química, además de eso no lo entiendo.

Esas noches el dragón acababa en casa desesperado, otras noches velaba el sueño de su vikingo intentando ``ver´´ aquello que se le escapaba, recordaba su día a día con el chico pero no apreciaba nada diferente.

Ese comedero de cabeza por parte del dragón no cesaba y tampoco por parte del vikingo hacia los dragones, les pedía explicaciones, incluso bajó un día al nido pero todos salieron volando, él gritó, y chilló, - **¿Qué os pasa?, ¡No os he hecho nada para merecer este trato!**

Las respuestas habían sido como hachas después de ser afiladas ``No te soportamos´´ ``No queremos estar cerca de ti´´ ``No podemos relajarnos contigo dando vueltas´´ ``No aparezcas más por aquí´´ ``Eres ruidoso´´…. A estas se les sumaron muchas más.

Hiccup aseguraba que el título de maestro de dragones ya no le cabía, si los propios dragones pedían que el chico no se acercara. Optó por guardar en silencio aquello, nadie sabía dragonés por lo que nadie sabría esta historia, una historia que nunca fue contada, solo Toothless fue receptor del lamento y los sollozos aquella noche en la cual no entendió el estado de su chico, pero no tuvo fuerzas para preguntar tras ver que se había quedado dormido mientras aun derramaba lágrimas.

A partir de ese momento Toothless afilaba la mirada con cada persona que se acercaba a Hiccup ya que los dragones volaban despavoridos con su presencia, por el contrario Hiccup lo guardó todo, tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento los reptiles descendieran y le dijeran algo.

- **Toothless….** –tenía miedo de preguntar- **¿Qué tal los dragones?**

- **Tan idiotas como siempre, pero están más mansos de lo habitual, aun no sueltan nada las serpientes rastreras.**

- **No los insultes, nos ayudaron en muchas ocasiones**.

- **Ahora nos hacen daño**.

- **Siempre pesa más el mal que las acciones buenas, dales algo de tiempo**.

El furia nocturna recapacitó un poco, en cierta medida tenía razón, sino, él nunca hubiera podido volver a ver a Hiccup después de la muerte de su padre - **¿Qué tal tu día de hoy? ¿Fuiste a ver los barcos, no?**

**- Sí, estamos construyendo varios para cuando llegue el buen tiempo.**

- **¿Le has añadido ideas tuyas?**

- **Sí** –por fin el dragón vio como Hiccup sonreía y se animaba, no es que le importase mucho los mecanismos intrínsecos que el vikingo era capaz de hacer, solo sabía que por medio de dichos aparatos se animaba y se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones, mientras construía no le importaba nada más y a veces intentaba que se enfrascara en sus artilugios para poder ver su cara de concentración – **Tendrá dos mástiles, además un mecanismo de pesos, así podremos virar más rápido en caso de alguna roca pequeña, estoy haciendo brújulas, deberé enseñarles a utilizarla por si encuentran algún saliente o isla…. **

Hiccup paró de hablar y vio que Toothless le miraba con cara de idiota, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara - **¿Qué te pasa?**

- **Me encantas cuando hablas de cosas que no entenderé pero bueno….**

- **¡Tooth! Siempre me haces lo mismo.**

Toothless se acercó y lo besó, le agarró de la mano y lo sacó de la casa, era de noche, caminaron por la aldea, Hiccup no preguntó, sabía que su dragón salía muchas noches a dar paseos, un vikingo patrullaba y nos avistó, se identificaron aunque no hizo falta que terminásemos cuando acercó la luz y vio quiénes éramos.

- **¡Hiccup, Toothless! ¿A estas horas salís? **

- **En casa no podíamos terminar de pensar sobre el nuevo plan de agricultura, así que preferimos pasear a ver si se nos aclaran las ideas.**

El vikingo siguió su camino el chico miró dibutativo al otro - **¿Qué?**

- **¿Nuevo plan de agricultura? **

- **¿Querías que le dijera que hemos salido a dar una vuelta por la aldea porque no quiero copular contigo toda la noche ya que mañana tenemos reunión a primera hora? **

Hiccup se puso rojo – **No hace falta que lo digas así…**

- **Pero es la verdad, si volvemos antes de alba seguro que no te suelto.**

- **¡Toothless!... Y-yo necesito dormir.**

- **Al menos espera a que se me baje las ganas.**

**- Nunca desaparecerán, ¿recuerdas?**

- **Eso solo pasó aquella vez porque me dejaste casi un mes sin tocarte, ni besos…**

- **Y también aquella que casi te dejé medio mes y una semana, ¿Quién no puede soportar una semana sin sexo?**

- **Yo** – hubo un silencio premeditado por parte del dragón el cual cortó- **¿Qué quieres que haga? Los dragones somos así, no puedes esperar que guarde todo este libido desenfrenado…**

Hiccup suspiró siendo vencido por el dragón – **Pareces un crío…. Un crío sin autocontrol.**

- **A veces me lo pides a gritos, `` Tooth juguemos esta noche´´ o cuando me esperas en la ventana a que yo regrese.**

Hiccup ya bastante malhumorado y sonrojado, apretó sus puños - **¡Me preocupo por ti reptil inútil!**

- **Jaja, vale vale, de todas formas siempre llego hasta donde me permites princesa.**

**- Sí y te lo agradezco, si no creo que no podría levantarme de la cama en semanas.**

- **Y el resto de las semanas estaríamos unidos.**

**- No sabes cuando parar, ¿verdad?**

**- Cuando se trata de ti, no.**

Esa noche acabamos en risas de júbilo, rememorando historia pasadas, cuando volvieron a casa Hiccup pudo dormir.

En la reunión, ambos esperaron a algunos rezagados cuando dio comienzo todos esperaban que Toothless hablara sin embargo fue Hiccup, comentó sobre las próximas nevadas, ya era invierno y dentro de poco todo Berk quedaría sumida en hielo, este año gracias a los dragones podrían evitar desprendimientos por culpa de los témpanos de hielo depositados sobre las casas, establos etc, así que pedía organización y predisposición, se les daría a los vikingo para su uso personal y solo en caso de emergencia varias cápsulas metálicas que contenían la saliva de diferentes dragones, con esto podrían por ejemplo crear una pequeña explosión desde dentro si la nieve hubiera bloqueando la entrada de la casa.

Esa vez Escupituso no formuló ninguna queja, parecía que en parte el problema de no ser digno estaba controlado, Hiccup había meditado sobre cada aspecto para intentar solventar posibles reclamaciones por parte de algunos vikingos.

También expuso varios planes para cuando el hielo se derritiera, hacer nuevos circuitos de dragones, mejorar la arena para seguir enseñando el manejo de varias armas, y además ponía a disposición de quien quisiera enseñarles sobre estrategia o manejo de dragones, Valka se había prestado a mostrarle a todo aquel que se molestara secretos sobre algunas razas y Bocón solicitaba un nuevo ayudante, también Hiccup recordó que con el primer brote verde deberíamos prepararnos para la competición infantil de vikingos.

Terminada todos los puntos y discutidos próximos cambios, Hiccup se fue satisfecho y tras él el furia nocturna que apenas había prestado atención, estaba más atento a ver a los dragones que se asomaban por las ventanas del gran salón, decían que no querían acercarse, pero ahí estaban todos aglutinados sobre las puertas y ventanas, no los llegaba a entender.

**- ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Ha estado bien? ¿Aceptable?**

**- Sí… lo has hecho muy bien, tal y como ensayaste en casa.**

**- Tooooothlessssss? He cambiado varias cosas respecto a ayer cuando lo practiqué.**

**- ¿Ah? Lo siento… ¿Has visto los dragones?**

**- No cambies de tema, has pasado de mí.**

**- Sí pero por una buena razón, los dragones, estaban todos asomados en la puerta y ventanas, ¿qué querrían hacer allí? **

**- Se aburrirían en el nido.**

**- Créeme si me aburro lo último que hago es ir a un lugar atestado de vikingos que apesta.**

**- ¿Qué piensas?**

- **Se han acercado, parecían expectantes, a que pasara algo, iré a preguntarles** – Toothless alzó el vuelo, su mente ahora estaba ocupada por el insólito comportamiento de los dragones, que a pesar de reiterar sin falta de escrúpulos el odio sin fundamentos hacía Hiccup ahora habían estado en el gran salón, observando.

**- Toothless, voy a salir a la plaza para hablar con Bocón.**

**- Te buscaré, ahora vuelvo.**

Hiccup retomó su camino hacia la herrería, donde encontraría a Bocón, quería comentarle sobre nuevos sistemas de poleas que utilizarían para retirar la nieve, mientras el dragón planeaba llegando al nido de dragones.

**- Graurr (¿Qué hacíais en el gran salón?)** – Los dragones miraron a su alpha, a continuación entre ellos.

**- Grre (No creo que lo entiendas).**

**- Grr (Estábamos por lo mismo que tú).**

Los dragones empezaron a gritar ``Por lo mismo que tú´´, Toothless cada vez estaba más confundido, él era la pareja del Hiccup, ninguno de esos dragones lo era, también estaba desempeñando varias tareas en la aldea, ellos no…

**- Grr (Hablar claro).**

El nader mortífero de Astrid, Tormenta descendió y se colocó delante, al frente de la gente – Grr (Protegiéndolo).

El furia nocturna no se creyó nada de lo que había dicho, pretiriéndolo, ellos que le habían gritado toda clase de sandeces ahora se excusaban en decir que lo estaban protegiendo…

**- Grraaaaargh (¡No tenéis ni idea de lo decaído que ha estado pro vuestra culpa, y ahora ¿queréis que me crea esto?)**

**- Gruu (Furia Nocturna, queremos lo mismo que tú, proteger al joven Hiccup de aquellos que son una amenaza).**

**- Graaag (¿Diciéndole que no lo queréis ver? ¿Qué no se os acerque?)**

**- Grr (Es difícil de explicar todo esto).**

**- Gre? (¿Encerio no ves nada?)**

**- Grn (No…)-** hubo un silencio mientras Toothless miraba a los dragones, ellos se veían asombrados y él dubitativo –**Grr (Decidme que no veo, no lo entiendo y si se trata de Hiccup no estaré tranquilo).**

**- Grr (Por eso tu comportamiento reticente a todo aquel que osara acercarse al chico…).**

Los dragones hablaban comprendiendo ahora el fantasma que acechaba al furia nocturna, para ellos que apenas estaban ligados al joven jefe les había sido insólito descubrir el deseo de permanecer cerca de un humano, por lo que lo desecharon e intentaron de eliminarlo, pero tras una semana, todo se había complicado, no era algo de lo que pudieran huir aunque volasen a islas cercana, cosa que intentaron, comprendieron que a pesar de la distancia, necesitaban estar cerca de aquel humano, y lo más probable es que otros dragones también se sentirían espantados por la sensación.

**- Grr (No comprendemos aun qué es, solo sabemos que queremos proteger al chico, apenas comprendemos cómo podemos sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien que ni siquiera es un dragón).**

**- … Gr (No lo entiendo, yo no he sentido nada…).**

**- ¡GRR! (¡ Por qué eres su pareja, no necesitas un incentivo para querer protegerlo!)**

**- Grr… (¿Debo suponer que no tratarán de nuevo a Hiccup como hasta ahora?)**

**- Grr (No, no lo haremos, nos disculpamos, hablaremos con el joven humano).**

Toothless se dio por satisfecho regresando a la plaza, era más de media mañana y todo estaba tranquilo, los vikingos andaban, los dragones aun no salían del nido, divisó a Hiccup dentro de la herrería riendo con Bocón, se acercó y entró, en el acto se transformó.

- **¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup! Los dragones, te volverán a hablar, ya está todo solucionado.**

La emoción había opacado la mente del dragón que había gritado, por fortuna pocos fueron los que prestaron atención y mucho menos entender a qué se debía dicha incoherencia de que los dragones hablaban.

- **¿Hiccup? ¿Te habías metido en algún lío? **

- **No Bocón, tenía un problema con los dragones, pero al parecer todo está solucionado, Toothless vamos a casa y me cuentas, pero antes transfórmate en dragón, no puedes ir por ahí desnudo… **

Fue entonces cuando todo sucedió, unos jinetes alados llegaron velozmente a la plaza aterrizando salvajemente, Hiccup se preocupó.

-** ¿ Qué ocurre?**

- **Barcos vikingos, se acercan, son cuatro** – el vinkingo hacía acopio de toda su energía, el aire les faltaba por haber ido a gran velocidad, no tener casco impedía a un jinete respirar en un vuelo a gran velocidad - **¿Has visto algo más?**

- **Era Bertha** – El asombroso caló en cada uno de los vikingos presentes, el miedo infundado de dicha aldea era bien merecido, expertas ladronas que podían robarte cualquier objeto ya estuvieras portándolo o lo tuvieras bajo el mejor candado.

- **¿Has visto a Big-boobied Bertha? **– Hiccup dudaba seriamente que la aldea de vikingos mujeres, llamada Bog-Burglars estuvieran llegando a Berk durante el día, si algo sabían ella era sorprender.

**- Sí, estoy seguro, no había duda. Están a poco de llegar, las vimos bordeando una isla, sus barcos estaban en un punto ciego mientras volábamos, hemos tenido que adelantarlas, estábamos muy lejos.**

**- Vale, de acuerdo. ¡Astrid, llama a Valka! ¡Todo aquel vikingo que tenga algún objeto de valor que lo lleve al almacén de comida subterráneo debajo del nido de dragones, dudo que quieran meterse en el nido sin alguno de nosotros, además los dragones no dejarán que nadie entre y mucho menos que algo salga, la vía solo está conectada con el nido, por lo que deberán escarbar bastante para llegar a la cámara, y que sea rápido!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong> A paso lento pero decidió voy avanzando, espero que les esté gustando, y me alegra ver que la gente le sigue dando a favorito y seguir a la historia Sois mi incentivo para seguir.

¿Qué os parece la historia? Además de lenta que eso lo admito, la presentación siempre pasa factura. Espero poder coger un ritmo que os agrade a todos, la verdad es que nunca me han gustado los diálogos en una historia o por lo menos que predominen, me gusta más escribir lo que se les pasa por la cabeza a los personajes y sobre todo sus vivencias desde tercera persona.

Aun así me encanta ver a estos dos hablando y sobre todo ponerlos coqueteando o melosos 3

Y tachán, las ladronas hacen acto de presencia, y con ellos llegará acción desenfrenada, celos y enfrentamientos entre vikingos y ladronas, y aquí no termina la cosa, aun faltan dos bandos más por aparecer, uno está tomado del libro y otro es de mi cosecha.

- **Las cápsulas metálicas** son las misma que tiene Hiccup en su arma, en un extra de la segunda película le explica a Valka como rellenarlo y activarlo, aunque no le sale muy bien ya que lo hace con la saliva de cloudjumper y bueno… jeje

- **La** **competición de vikingos infantiles**, se hace en un capítulo de la serie.

_**Adelanto:**__ ARCO 2: ALDEA INDÓMITA CAPÍTULO 2: kkjwfkjfjfjfsdj _

_- Somos las Bog-Buglars y hemos venido a robaros al maestro de dragones._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Índice<strong>_

**ARCO 1: La fiesta del fuego azul**

Capítulo 1-7

**ARCO 2: Aldea indómita**

_**Capítulo 8: Acción evadida**_

Capítulo 9: Irresponsabilidad meditada

¿?

**ARCO 3: La vida inquebrantable**

¿?


End file.
